


Queen Of The Castle

by FirstGreene



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Play, Breast Fucking, Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, F/M, Food Sex, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Makeup Sex, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstGreene/pseuds/FirstGreene
Summary: Glimmer is devastated.Her mother is gone, she has no idea what to do, and soon she will be the new queen.Leaning on Bow to help her through the first night, they’ll get close in a way they never have.And the next morning too… And the night after that… And two nights after that…Chapter 11 begins Season 5 stuff.Chapter 5 begins post Glimmer's coronation (beginning season 4).Chapters 1-4 set in the days immediately following the events surrounding the portal (end of season 3).





	1. Chapter 1

Glimmer walked to her bedroom, feeling like every muscle in her body ached. She couldn't think straight—hadn’t been able to for hours even though there were things that needed to get done and she was the only one to do them now. Adora had taken over at some point, always ready to leap into action in a crisis.

She felt… hollow. She wished that she could grasp at some emotion and bring it to the surface—sadness, anger, even fear. Just something. Something that she could feel. Because at the moment there was nothing.

Bow walked beside her, thank god. She didn’t want to be alone. She worried that if she was, she might fall through the floor and simply fall forever, ceasing to exist.

She felt Bow’s hand squeeze her shoulder, then rub the back of her neck a little. His touch was the only thing that felt solid at the moment. 

When they reached her bedroom door, she asked him if he would stay in her room tonight and he ran off to change and grab some stuff. Said he’d be back in a few minutes. 

When she entered her room, she didn’t even bother turning on any lights there was so much moonlight. She took off her clothes and threw on shorts and a tank top then teleported into her bed, which felt like it took enormous amounts of energy. Teleporting into the Fright Zone flashed through her memory, and she couldn't believe that that was just… wait? How many days ago was that?

She heard her door open below. 

“Glimmer? You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m alright.”

“I’ll be down here. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Alright.”

She lay there for a few seconds, feelings and thoughts jumbled together and felt… alone.

“Bow? Actually… would you come sleep in the bed with me?”

She felt like she was breaking the rules, that her mother wouldn’t like this. But she made all the rules now.

“Yeah. Hang on.”

Glimmer heard Bow stand up and begin climbing the steps to her bed and a moment later he climbed into bed with her, wearing just a pair of shorts. She admired his shirtless form, despite always seeing his abs. He laid down beside her. 

“Do you want to talk?” he asked. 

“No,” she said. “Not now.”

He reached over to her and put a hand on her arm. His touch was warm and firm. Glimmer hesitated a moment.

“Could we cuddle?”

Bow didn’t say anything. He simply turned his body so that he was laying on his side and put his arm across her. Glimmer turned to lay on her side, grabbed his hand that rested on her stomach and intertwined her fingers with his. Something within her relaxed for the first time since she had heard the news about her mother.

They had never done this before, but it didn’t feel weird to her at all. She could feel him breathing, his chest rising and falling behind her and she snuggled back into him even closer, pulling his arm around her tighter. He was warm and bigger than she was and she felt safe.

A sensation from behind caught her attention. Something firm was pressing against her ass. She was exhausted and drained and it didn’t initially occur to her what it was. But Bow moved a little, adjusting his position behind her and she suddenly realized what she was feeling. She tried to ignore it, to close her eyes and rest, but her attention kept returning to it. It didn’t help that he kept trying to reposition himself.

“Bow?” she finally asked, slowly. “Are you hard?”

There was a couple second pause. 

“Sorry…” he said, drawing out the word. “Shit. I’m really sorry, Glimmer. I couldn’t help it. We’re just so close together and…”

She turned over to face him. With all the moonlight in the room, it was easy to see his tented shorts. They made eye contact, his eyes wide and unsure. He looked like he was about to say something but didn’t. 

She looked back down at his cock, straining against the fabric of his shorts and, out of curiosity, put a hand on it, stroking the length of him. She looked back up at his eyes to see what his reaction was. 

Bow inhaled sharply, obviously liking what she was doing. As Glimmer felt her own body begin to respond, she pulled the elastic of his shorts down and pulled his cock out. 

She wrapped her hand around him, liking how soft and hard he was at the same time and ran her hand up and down his shaft, feeling the small amount of fluid at the tip. 

“Glimmer. Are you sure? That feels really good, but—”

She didn’t let him finish. She moved toward him to kiss him, keeping her hand on his cock and putting her tongue into his mouth. He kissed her back then put a hand into her hair and grasped the back of her neck. The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing.

“Okay wait,” Bow said, breaking away from her. “Are you really sure you want to do this? We don’t have to.”

“Bow, I know we don’t have to. I’m the one who initiated,” she said, kissing him again. 

“I know, I just… I feel bad because I kinda started this…”

“Bow. Yes, I really want to do this, okay?”

She pulled him toward her so that he was positioned above and to the side of her, while she was on her back. He kissed her again as he put his hand onto her stomach and a moment later it had traveled to one of her breasts.

“Yes, please, more of that,” she said as he caressed her through her shirt, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure. 

His hand went down her side, then onto the outside of her thigh, then onto the inside of her thigh, back up to her stomach and to her breasts again. Glimmer moaned as his hand glided over one of her nipples.

She sat up, grabbed the bottom of her tank top and pulled it over her head, exposing her breasts. Bow immediately took one of her nipples into his mouth.

“That feels really good,” she said, rubbing the back of his neck and head, while he moved to the other nipple. When he stopped sucking, he licked at the rest of her breasts and gave her a gentle bite now and then. 

“Take your shorts off,” she said, breaking away from him for a moment as she pulled off her shorts and panties. 

When he was completely naked, she took a couple of seconds to admire him.

“You look great,” she said and he smiled. 

“I was thinking the same thing. About you, of course.” They both chuckled and then their mouths met again.

It felt so good to be skin to skin with him and she got excited when his hand went between her legs. He ran his finger over all the folds of skin before finally stroking her clit. Glimmer let out something between an exhale and a moan. 

He stroked her clit while he returned to sucking her nipples. The more excited she got, the more sounds she made. 

“You’re getting me excited,” he said as he moved directly on top of her and settled between her legs, his cock resting on her lower abdomen. They kissed as their bodies pressed together and began moving to the same rhythm. Soon, his cock was poised at her entrance. He stopped for a moment and looked at her.

“Glimmer. Are you sure you want to keep doing this?” The way he looked at her, he didn’t expect much resistance.

“Bow. I appreciate the fact that you have now asked me three times whether or not I want do this. But, the answer is a definite yes.”

“Great,” Bow said, “But there’s something else too.”

Glimmer raised her eyebrows at him.

“No offense, but I really don’t want you to have my baby right now.”

“Bow. No offense taken, and I really don’t want to have your baby right now either. Hang on.” 

She teleported out of the bed and, of all places, into her mother’s room. It was dark, and empty of course, but with the same amount of moonlight. She hurried into the bathroom and started pulling open cabinets and drawers. After a few moments of looking around, she walked out of the bathroom and her gaze fell onto the nightstand by the bed. She opened the top drawer and she found what she was looking for. She grabbed a few condoms and a bottle of lube, just in case, and teleported back out before she could look too long at the empty, still-made bed. She was back in bed with Bow a second later.

“Supplies,” she said, as he looked at what she had brought back. She placed her bounty to their right and gave one of the condoms to Bow. He put it on and was back over top of her a moment later.

“Ready?” he asked. 

“Yeah.”

He placed his cock back at the entrance to her pussy and pushed a little. He didn’t get in very far. Glimmer winced as he pushed in again, this time a little farther.

“Let me know what you need,” he said, pushing in and out gently.

“This is good. Just go slowly.”

A few minutes later, they had worked him all the way in, and he began slowly sliding in and out of her body. Glimmer liked the way he felt between her legs, not just his cock, but the weight of his body too. She ran a hand up and down one of his outstretched arms. 

They locked eyes just as their bodies were currently locked and Glimmer started to get into it a little more. Bow lowered himself so that their stomachs touched and braced his right forearm on the bed beside her. He took his left arm underneath her right leg and lifted it up and back, spreading her open wider. He fucked her a little faster.

“Is this okay?” he asked, looking her in the eyes.

“Yeah,” Glimmer said, meeting his eyes. It was starting to feel really good.

He moaned a little as he pushed in and out of her and she could feel the sweat on his body. She was getting a little sweaty too, but she enjoyed it. It was warmer up high in her room and their activities were just making things hotter.

She liked the sensation of him holding her leg up and back. It made her feel like he could overpower her completely at any moment, put her in any position he wanted and keep her there. Of course, this was Bow. He wouldn’t do anything she didn’t want to.

The heat and his moans and the way he grasped her leg and his cock filling her over and over again combined in a way so that a familiar pressure began to build between her hips. She cried out every time he went all the way in and was getting louder by the minute. It didn’t even occur to her that someone right outside her room could probably hear everything they were doing. Nor would she have cared if it had. She was queen of the castle now.

Bow stopped suddenly and let her leg go, rolling off of her and onto his side. 

“Let’s do it like this. That way I can help you.” He moved her so she was lying on her side in front of him.

Glimmer moved her top leg so that he could access her again. After he pushed back in, she felt his finger touch her clit and he stroked her as he began fucking her again.

“God, Bow,” was all she could get out as his finger stroked, then circled, then stroked her clit again, all the while sliding his full length in and out of her pussy. The pressure was building.

“Little faster,” she instructed and he complied. It wasn’t going to be long now. She was about to crest.

A few seconds later she tipped over the edge and the muscle contractions came hard and strong for a few moments. Relief washed over her as Bow picked up the speed of his thrusts. She could tell by the noises he was making that he was close to coming.

With his cock still in her body, he moved the two of them so she was face-down on the bed and he was behind her. He patted the outside of her thigh and she got up on her knees with her forearms on the bed. He slapped her ass and she scoffed at him.

“Sorry,” he said, laughing a little. “Did you not like that? I just got excited.”

“No. I actually kinda did,” she said, and even though she couldn’t see his face was pretty sure he was smiling as he started moving in and out of her again.

Bow got louder and she felt her own excitement rising again at the noises he was making. He gripped her hips tightly and went at it hard and fast. She would have had to ask him to back off a little if she hadn’t known he probably had no more than fifteen seconds left in him. She was right. A few moments later, he cried out and stopped his thrusts, then leaned over her and rested his head against her back.

It was all quiet in the room except for their breathing.

A few moments later, he sat back and pulled out of her. Glimmer lay down on her stomach and closed her eyes, while Bow lay beside her and rubbed her back. 

She opened her eyes and looked at him and saw that he was staring right at her.

“Wow,” she said and smiled. 

“Yeah, wow,” he said, then leaned over and kissed her on the head. He sat up afterward and told her he’d be right back, then headed off down the stairs. 

She thought that she was really going to need to rethink this bed-high-up thing. This just didn’t quite work. 

She rolled over onto her back and ran her hands through her hair, which had gotten a little sweaty too. She took deep, full breaths in and out and felt, well, relaxed. 

But then it was as if everything contracted. 

A tidal wave of emotion came crashing through a door that had slammed shut the moment she had heard about her mother. The door burst open and a crushing burst of sadness came through. She started to cry.

Bow appeared at the top of the stairs again.

“Oh god. You regret what we just did,” he said, concern etched on his face. He laid down next to her again.

“No,” she said through sobs. “I don’t. Bow…” she stopped and looked at him, barely able to say what wanted to come out of her mouth, “my mom’s gone. And I was awful to her the last time I saw her.”

Glimmer threw herself at Bow, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his chest. He held her tightly, but the tears would not stop.

Glimmer sobbed and sobbed and sobbed while she made Bow’s chest wetter than she had been just a little while ago. He didn’t say anything to her, just kept her tightly pressed to him while he caressed her. As the sobs started to slow down, she heard him sniffle a few times and looked up at him to see tears streaming down his face.

“It’s going to be okay,” he said, a little unconvincingly, but enough so that she appreciated it, and the tears started again.

Glimmer ran through the last interaction she had had with her mother—an argument, of course—and could not believe the things she had said to her. And there wouldn’t be a chance to make it right.

She rolled off of Bow and onto her back, anger sweeping through her body. Not at any one else—certainly not at Bow, and not at her mother—but at herself. She felt like she was going to burst.

She grabbed the sheet and wiped her face off, then looked over at Bow, who looked as worried as she had ever seen him. 

“When we argued,”—she knew that she didn’t have to say when or with whom because she had been vaguely aware that the others had been listening at the time—“I said some shit I shouldn’t have said.”

Glimmer looked up at the ceiling, embarrassment running through her. She couldn’t even look at him as she recounted this.

“I told her that… she was… paralyzed by fear.” She sat up suddenly and looked at him. “I told my mother, who ruled a kingdom, led a rebellion, and—not to mention—raised me, by herself, that I basically thought she was a coward.” She stopped and paused for a few seconds, and touched her chin. “What the fuck is wrong with me?”

Bow looked like he wasn’t sure if he should say anything or not. He spoke very quietly. “You were angry. I’m sure she knew—”

“Yeah, I was angry,” Glimmer said, bending her knees and wrapping her arms around them. “I was angry because I wanted to do something and she didn’t want to do it. So I said something that I knew would push her buttons.”

The silence in the room became very loud while Glimmer paused and Bow watched her.

“I am…” she began, looking off toward the windows, “a spoiled princess.”

“Glimmer…” Bow said, and reached out for her hand, which Glimmer squeezed but wouldn’t hold on to.

“It’s true. I am,” she said, turning back around to face him. Moonlight illuminated her figure giving her a glow, though it was tempered by the tracks of eye makeup that had run down her face while crying. “I wasn’t going to get my way, so I said something hurtful to her.”

Bow’s mouth opened a couple of times, like he was unsure he should say something but felt he needed to.

“I know what you’re going to say,” she said, smiling but only on the surface. “I don’t need to be so hard on myself and my mom knew I didn’t mean it and all that good stuff… But Bow, I’m not sure that she did know I didn’t mean it. It wasn’t the first time I hadn’t liked the way she was doing things. And said so loudly.”

She turned away again and didn’t say anything for several moments. 

“I need to grow the fuck up,” she finally said, but kept her head turned away from him. 

She heard him rustle around behind her, then felt his body beside hers and a hand go onto her arm. She waited for him to say something, but no words came.

“I guess I’m queen,” she said, quietly, and then after a couple second pause, “I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

She could feel him wanting to say or do something, anything, to make her feel better, but she wouldn’t turn his way, even though he was still right next to her.

“If you want,” he said, “I could go to the healer and get you something so you can sleep.”

For some reason, his offer made her angry, but sleeping meant that she wouldn’t have to think and feel for a while and, even in her state, she knew she needed some rest.

“Thanks. That’s probably a good idea. Would you get me something for a headache too?” She finally turned to face him.

His forehead was scrunched and his eyes scrutinized her in a way she didn’t like. She was worried he might see her the way she saw herself right now and leave her.

“Hang on,” he said, and grabbed his shorts to put them back on. Once again, he headed down the stairs. 

When she could no longer see him, she flopped back on the bed, put her arms above her head and stared out the windows. Her mind had finally gone blank and there was a strange calm to her, but anger also burned in every part of her body, making her feel hard and closed off—even to Bow. After a few minutes, she gathered up her clothes and put them back on, then heard her bedroom door open. 

She listened as Bow walked into the bathroom and turned on the water, then climbed the stairs.

“Here,” he said, as he got back into the bed. He handed her a couple of pills and a glass of water. She took both and handed the glass back, then he drained the rest of the water and set it off to the side before cuddling up next to her again.

“I’ve got to put this fucking bed on the floor,” she said. “This is ridiculous.”

“Yeah, that might be a good thing,” he said, while pulling her a little closer and intertwining his fingers with hers.

“Thanks,” she said, barely above a whisper, and she didn’t only mean for the medications, but didn’t feel like she needed to spell it all out right now.

“You’re welcome,” he said, and settled in even closer next to her.

Five minutes later, Glimmer heard Bow’s breathing lengthen and felt his grip on her hand loosen. She didn’t know what she would have done without him tonight. 

As she felt the medication start to kick in, her thoughts drifted back to the argument with her mom, where it played on a loop inside her head. When sleep took her a few moments later, she was finally able to push pause. At least for a little while. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning.

The next morning, Glimmer’s bedroom was bright with sunlight. As she blinked her eyes open she could see that it was going to be a beautiful day. She closed them again.

She didn’t feel Bow right up next to her, but could hear him breathing on the other side of the bed. He must have rolled away sometime in the night. She was incredibly grateful for the sleeping medication he had brought her or this would have been a really restless night. Her mind drifted back to what they had done the night before.

She replayed the memory of him holding her leg while he was on top of her, and then the way they had moved to their sides. She felt herself starting to get aroused as she remembered how hard his cock had been and how good it felt. 

It was going to be a long day today and she was dreading it. She wondered how Adora had fared after she went to bed last night. She still couldn’t believe her mom was gone.

Glimmer heard Bow stirring and wondered what time it was. Maybe she could just hide in bed all day. That seemed like a reasonable option given the way she was feeling. But she knew she would have to get up eventually.

She heard a larger movement from Bow on the other side of the bed and a second later he had cuddled up against her and rested his arm over her. Glimmer patted his hand but they didn’t say anything to each other.

Having him against her made her feel better, like she actually could get up and handle things today. Once again, she thought that there was no way she’d be getting through this without him right now. Thank god he was here.

He slid his hand up under her tank top and rubbed her stomach, which elicited a small moan from her. His touch was so warm.

“Good morning,” he said, sounding sleepy.

“Mmmmm, good morning.”

“How’re you feeling?”

“Better now that I’m getting this rub down. Otherwise maybe a couple notches above awful. I did sleep last night though.”

“Well, a couple notches is a couple notches.”

He moved his hand from her stomach and ran it along her side and onto her hip, then down onto her thigh.

“God, did you go to school for this? You’ve got great hands,” she said, enjoying every place he touched her.

Bow chuckled. “No. I’ve just got a pretty good idea of what’s going to feel good for you.”

“Mmmmmmm.”

After a few moments, Bow slid his hand under her shirt again and reached the bottom of her breasts.

“Is this okay?” he asked, running his fingers along the flesh there.

“Oh yeah.”

He reached his hand up onto one of her breasts and caressed her, then put his fingers directly onto her nipple and played with it. He then went over to the other one and caressed and squeezed there.

She was now officially aroused.

For a few minutes, Bow continued to touch her, from her breasts to her thighs, then he slid his hand underneath the waistband of her shorts and between her legs. He moved the fabric of her panties aside, to stroke her clit, where she was already very wet.

Glimmer had been on her side all this time, but after a moment, Bow nudged her to get onto her back while pulling her shirt up and over her head. She helped it off all the way as he pulled her shorts down and then her underwear, so that she was completely naked.

He positioned himself over top of her and kissed her neck, biting her a little bit too. Then he went a little lower and sucked on one of her nipples, afterward licking the flesh all around it. He gave the other one some attention as well before he moved his mouth to her stomach, licking her with long strokes of his tongue.

He moved down her body, until his head was between her legs. He gently bit the flesh of one of her inner thighs, then moved to the other one and licked in more long strokes. Glimmer watched him take his time getting to his ultimate destination, full of anticipation.

When his tongue finally touched her clit, she flinched with pleasure. He slowly licked her.

She exhaled slowly, then took in a deep breath, letting it out heavily. He continued to lick up her clit in measured strokes for a few moments, then switched to a side to side movement, which was a little faster. She vocalized her pleasure.

He moved his tongue further down near the entrance to her body, then licked all the way up, covering all the area of her pussy. Glimmer closed her eyes, and put her arms behind her head as her hips moved in time with Bow’s tongue.

Bow continued to pleasure her with his mouth, switching speeds, directions and strokes. Glimmer moved one of her hands to his head, writhing under his touch.

“You’ve got me close,” she said, her voice a little breathy. 

Bow focused in on her clit, moving his tongue fast in all different directions. As the pressure built, Glimmer cried out more insistently until she felt like she was going to burst.

“Yeah. I’m gonna come,” she said, tension in her voice and on her face.

A few seconds later, all the tension released and wave after wave of muscle contractions started, while Bow licked her slowly through them. When she was done, she lay her head back on the pillow and ran a hand through her hair, smiling at Bow.

“I know you went to school for that,” she teased. “And you can’t tell me otherwise.”

He leaned over her, kissing her stomach, breasts and neck. Glimmer noticed that he was quite aroused himself.

“Guess you really liked that” she said, reaching out for his cock through his shorts.

“Mmmm hmmm,” he said, still kissing her body.

She nudged his shorts down so she could get to his cock, and Bow pulled them off all the way. She stroked him a few times and then decided she’d like to see what he tasted like too.

“Come up here,” she said, very lightly pulling him by the cock up closer to her upper body.

“Come up where?” he asked, a little unsure of where she wanted him to go.

“I want to put you in my mouth.”

He raised his eyebrows as if saying, “I get it now,” and scooted up closer to her head, straddling her body. When he was within mouth distance, she licked him from the bottom to the top and then a few more times before taking him fully into her mouth.

The position was a little awkward, but fun, and she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock while pulling him in and out of her mouth. A few moments later she stopped sucking and looked up at him, stroking him still. She smiled, then laughed at the expression on his face.

“How’s that?” she asked. He nodded at her vigorously.

“Yeah.”

“That’s not really an answer, but I’m going to assume you like it. Get on your back, though, I’m not going to be able to do it from this position.”

Bow backed off of her, while they switched positions—him lying down and her over top of him.

Glimmer bent down towards him, putting his cock back into her mouth. She took in as much of him as she could, then slid him back out. Bow groaned.

For the next few minutes, she continued to take him in deeply, then pull him back out, keeping up a steady pace. He had a hand in her hair, resting on the back of her head. As he started to make a little more noise, she wrapped her hand around him and used that in conjunction with her mouth.

“That…that feels really good,” he said, thrusting upwards a little each time she took him in. A few moments later she could tell he was getting close.

“I guess I should tell you when I’m about to come, huh?” he said, through heavy breaths. She nodded back at him, but kept his cock moving in and out of her mouth. “It’s not going to be long.”

She suddenly took him out of her mouth and sat back, but continued to stroke him steadily. He looked up at her and with only his facial expression, pleaded with her to take him back in. She smiled, enjoying his intense arousal, and put him back in her mouth. 

“Okay… okay,” he said after another minute. “I’m almost there… Oh god… Oh fuck… fuck… I’m gonna come…”

Glimmer pulled him out of her mouth and with her hand still stroking him watched as his first shot of cum landed high up on his chest. The next one did too. When he was completely finished, he was covered in little white lines all over his torso.

He looked up at her and rubbed his head.

“I think you’re trying to kill me.”

“If I wanted to kill you, I’d find a less messy way to do it,” she said, enjoying the sight of him covered in cum. “Hang on. I’ll get you something to clean up.”

“Will you get me some water too?” Bow asked, his eyes closed. 

“Sure.” Glimmer grabbed the glass she had used last night that was still laying on the edge of the bed and popped down to ground level.

She filled up the glass from the sink in her bathroom and grabbed a towel so Bow could wipe himself off. She had the feeling he might be asleep when she got back up to the bed and was amused by the thought. She popped back up.

Bow did look like he was about to drift off, but when he heard her next to him, he opened his eyes and took the glass. He drank it down in several gulps, then took the towel from her and wiped himself off. The towel, he then threw overboard.

Glimmer laid down next to him, rested her head on his chest and draped an arm over him, then she pulled the bed sheet over her. It was quiet for a few minutes while they laid together.

Bow had definitely fallen back asleep, she could tell by his breathing. Her mind began to wander, thinking over all the events of the last few days.

She thought about Adora again and had this feeling she hadn’t slept all night—the thrill of a crisis and her high anxiety keeping her awake and going. Glimmer smiled a little at this thought, but then realized it might take some serious convincing to get Adora to calm down and go to bed, or at least go and rest for a while. She also wondered if Shadow Weaver was giving her any trouble.

God, Shadow Weaver. She had almost forgotten that she was here at the castle now. What the hell were they going to do with her? Glimmer knew she wouldn’t stay locked in the “prison” for long, if she had even agreed to go back in there last night. And after the way she had helped them yesterday, maybe she really didn’t deserve it…

Glimmer certainly didn’t trust her fully, but she  had helped her with her magic. She could still feel the way that power had run through her, allowing her to accomplish things she never had before. Shadow Weaver couldn’t really be trusted, but there was no doubt that she could get results. And Glimmer wanted more results. She decided that she would visit with the sorceress later on today. 

She thought about Shadow Weaver teaching her father, a man who she had essentially never known, and now she had someone—besides her mother—who was a connection to him inside the castle. She had a little bit of a hard time picturing it—their student/teacher relationship. Maybe it was something about the mask. But she felt that having Shadow Weaver around could get very interesting, to say the least.

Bow snored a little and it brought her attention back into the room. She ran her hand up and down his chest a few times, but it didn’t wake him. Laying here naked with him felt like the most natural thing in the world and yet when they walked in here together last night, nothing romantic or sexual had ever happened between them.

Even when she asked him to get in bed with her, she had had no thoughts of sex and she didn’t think he had either. And then… it was just happening and it felt great. And here they were now. 

Yesterday felt like a lifetime ago, like she was a completely new person, having shed her old skin.

Once again, she remembered the way her enhanced magic had flowed through her. And she had loved it.

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next night...

It had been a long day, though not as horrible as Glimmer might have imagined.

She had been right about Adora—she had been up all night the night before, doing stuff that, when she talked to Glimmer in the morning, she had insisted needed to get done. Glimmer hadn’t been convinced, and could clearly see the anxiety, fear and maybe guilt on her friend’s face as she had spoken to her. 

And, it  had taken quite a while to calm Adora down and get her to put down her sword and go rest, so much so that the cause had involved Perfuma and Mermista as well, who had stuck around Bright Moon instead of heading home. 

Glimmer hadn’t seen Adora in hours now and she hoped that Adora had just gone to sleep and stayed asleep. She didn’t feel up to trying to talk her off a ledge again.

It was now pretty late and Glimmer walked to her bedroom with Bow on her mind. She hadn’t seen him in a few hours and though she didn’t absolutely need him to, had wondered if he would come to sleep with her tonight. She had almost gone to find him, but let it go, feeling a little unsure of what the expectation was between them now.

He certainly didn’t have to come sleep with her, though if he wanted to she was totally game. And the sex…

They had done it twice in the last twenty-four hours and she had wondered if tonight would make three. But she wasn’t sure about that either. Had that been a one-off thing that had simply happened in the aftermath of the portal or would that be like a thing now? She could definitely go again, and she imagined—based on his response to her last night and this morning—that he could too, but she wasn’t sure.

She reached her bedroom and entered the room, closing the door behind her. Not as much moonlight tonight, so it was darker, but she didn’t turn on the light. Glimmer did a few things, including change clothes, before popping up into bed. When she finally laid her head down, it was incredibly quiet.

For at least the tenth time that day she reviewed her last interactions with her mother, and guilt and regret spread through her. Adora had been the last person to see her mom and Glimmer had wanted to ask her about it, but she hadn’t gotten the chance. Or maybe, she hadn’t wanted to. She was even a little jealous that Adora had gotten to see her mom last and say goodbye, as if her mother had somehow purposely favored Adora over her, which didn’t really make sense but haunted her a little none the less.

Glimmer felt a heaviness in her chest and though tears weren’t coming, she felt like she could just sink into the ground.

Maybe she should message Bow and see if he wanted to sleep here tonight. It couldn’t hurt to ask and she could use the company and maybe the distraction. She tried to remember where she had left her tablet so she could teleport and grab it, when she heard her door open below. The light from the hallway shone in. 

“Glimmer?” It was Bow.

“Hey. I’m up here.”

“Are you doing alright? Do you need anything?”

“Yeah, I’m alright. Wanna come up here a minute?”

She heard him start up the steps and a moment later he climbed onto the bed. She turned on her side, propping her head up on her hand with her elbow on the pillow. He laid down and did the same so they faced each other.

“Hey,” she said, and smiled at him, glad that he was here.

“Hey.” He smiled back.

“It’s funny. I was just about to message you.”

“Oh yeah? For what?”

From the look on his face, she knew he was well aware what the message would have contained.

“To see if you wanted to come sleep in here again.”

“Yeah? I wasn’t sure if you wanted to… do that again or not.”

This was a very new dynamic between them. Glimmer felt a sort of nervous anticipation regarding what he might want to do or not and she could tell by the look on his face that he felt the same thing. 

“Well,” she started, feeling for some reason like she needed to choose her words very carefully, “I did want to. That’s why I was about to message you.”

He reached out, grabbed her hand and held onto it. “You wanted me to come sleep in here again tonight? Or…” He took a long pause here, as if what he was going to say would release something between them that couldn’t be taken back. “You wanted to have sex again?”

“Both.”

At that, the tension between them broke and he moved closer to her, putting his hand into her hair and kissing her. After a moment, he pulled away but kept his arm around her.

“Hang on. Before this goes too far, and I lose the power of speech, like, I’m not going to lie and say this wasn’t on my mind when I came here tonight, but just because we did whatever last night—and this morning—that doesn’t mean I have an automatic expectation that we’re going to have sex every night or anything. I mean, I’m totally game if you want to, but we don’t have to. Even if you just want me to come sleep in here, I will, and we don’t have to do—”

“Bow. Shhhhhhhhhh…” Glimmer kissed him again. “I understand and same goes for you.”

Their mouths met again and his hand went to her breasts. Glimmer moaned at his touch. 

He kissed and caressed her hard and with need, like he had been waiting to jump into bed with her. She suddenly realized that they both had way too many clothes on. 

She pulled off her shirt and her shorts and her panties, then watched as he took off his clothes as well. His cock was hard and stuck out straight from his body and she couldn’t wait for it.

He got over top of her to suck and lick her breasts, while she reached out for his cock and stroked it, feeling the fluid that had leaked from his tip. She could tell that this was going to be a quick affair as she herself couldn’t wait to start fucking and he didn’t seem to be particularly patient either. 

Bow reached between her legs to stroke her clit, while moving his mouth back to her mouth. He then kissed down her body, using his teeth a little on her soft flesh. He spent a little time with his head between her legs and his tongue in her pussy before moving back up her body and kissing her again. Glimmer could taste herself on his mouth. He paused a moment and they made eye contact.

“Let’s fuck,” Glimmer said and without a word, Bow reached for one of the condoms that were still on the edge of the bed from last night. He put it on and guided himself to her entrance, then pushed in.

It didn’t take anywhere near the work to get him all the way inside as it had last night, and they both moaned as they joined bodies. 

As Bow got going, Glimmer wrapped her legs around him, holding him tightly to her. They were a little mismatched in this position as she was so much shorter than he was, but she liked the feeling of being on her back with him on top of her. 

He moved steadily but not real fast and each time he drove in she used her legs to pull herself toward him while her hands caressed his back and his arms. He felt really, really good.

After a little while, Bow picked up speed and Glimmer heard his breathing get choppy while small, staccato moans escaped his mouth. A few seconds later he was driving into her hard and grasping onto her tightly as he came. She liked the idea that he was coming inside of her.

When he was finished, he lay quietly on top of her, his cock still in her pussy, and rested while she rubbed his back. After a few moments, he pushed himself up a little so he could look at her.

“Sorry,” he said with a smile. “That was kinda short. Everything felt so good.” He kissed her lightly all over her neck and collar bone.

“That’s okay. Everything did feel really good. And I’m actually pretty tired.”

“You want me to do you before you fall asleep?” Bow touched his forehead to hers and ran his fingers over one of her nipples.

“I don’t think I’m going to make it much longer. How about you just owe me one?”

“Deal.” 

Bow kissed her quickly, pushed himself up and pulled out of her. She felt a little longing at their separation. He headed down the stairs to the ground floor and a couple minutes later was back in bed, having removed the condom.

He cuddled up next to her, resting his head on her chest and putting his arm around her. Glimmer put her hand on his back, then alternately massaged his neck and his head.

“Mmmmmmm. You’re cushy,” he said, snuggling a little tighter.

“Cushy, huh?”

“Mmmm hmmm.”

A few moments of silence passed between them with neither one feeling any urge to talk. Glimmer closed her eyes and felt sleep starting to overtake her when Bow spoke. 

“What were you talking to Shadow Weaver about today?”

Glimmer opened her eyes with a start. She hadn’t realized anyone had seen them.

“Oh, I didn’t know anyone had seen us.”

“I just happened to walk by. I was a little surprised, that’s all. Is she not staying in that room anymore?”

“No, she’s not. I mean, I couldn’t really ask her to go back in there after the way she helped us. And, uh, I was asking her about my dad.”

And they  had talked about her dad, but it’s not the only thing they talked about.

Glimmer had gone to see her as she had planned, and when she found her, Shadow Weaver was out on one of the balconies, which was good because it was pretty private. When Glimmer approached her, she swore that the sorceress already knew she was coming. She certainly hadn’t seemed surprised.

Glimmer had been nervous, which she hadn’t really wanted to admit, but she felt that Shadow Weaver was the only one who could help her get what she wanted—and she wanted it badly. But the woman was, well, dangerous. She remembered Adora describing her one time as being able to “mind-fuck you into next week,” but even still Glimmer felt drawn to her.

But, she  had told Glimmer some stories about her dad, which were genuinely comforting and interesting. Stuff her mom had never told her—probably stuff that her mom wouldn’t even have known. Whether Glimmer wanted to admit it or not, Shadow Weaver held the keys to things that she wanted, and sometimes, she didn’t seem so bad. And she had spoken about her father with what seemed like real affection, so that set her at ease a little.

She hadn’t totally wanted Bow to know that she had spoken to her because she didn’t think he totally approved and she didn’t feel like hearing it from him. She had been hoping their balcony conversation had been secret. 

“Yeah?” Bow said. “What kinds of stuff did she tell you?”

Although he was trying to sound casual, Glimmer felt like he was prying a little bit. She knew he didn’t trust Shadow Weaver at all, no matter how much she had helped them already.

“Umm, just like stories from when he was in school. Stuff like that.”

“And you think it’s a good idea that she’s just loose in the castle?”

“I don’t really think there’s another choice,” Glimmer said, starting to feel a little irritated. “She’s here now, and she’s helped us and I don’t think we can keep her locked up.”

And anyways, she’s going to help me now too.  Glimmer didn’t want to tell Bow that she had asked Shadow Weaver to train her and she had agreed.

“She makes me… uneasy,” Bow said.

“She makes me uneasy too,” Glimmer said, honestly.

“And I’m a little worried about what her being here might do to Adora. I don’t think she wants to admit how stressed it makes her.”

Glimmer knew that Shadow Weaver being here was a very complicated situation, and she knew that Bow was right—it probably would stress Adora to have her here. But right now, Glimmer felt it was the only way forward. And anyways, at this point, it was her call.

Bow lifted his head off her chest and looked at her, placing a hand on her stomach. 

“Be careful, Glimmer,” he said, and nothing else.

“I will,” she said, after a moment’s pause. 

Bow kissed her, then laid back down on his side, apparently ready to go to bed now. Glimmer turned on her side next to him and pulled his arm over her, feeling the comfort of being beside him and the uncertainty of the weeks to come.

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple nights later... (I mean, they need a break, right?)

Glimmer opened her bedroom door with Bow right behind her. As they stepped in and Bow closed the door behind them, there was only a fraction of a second before they came together, hands and tongues on each other. 

He turned her around and pushed her up against the wall, pinning her wrists up above her head and kissing her on the mouth and the neck. He used his teeth a little too, gently biting every once in a while. 

Last night, she had been too tired for this. Sometime around midnight, she had somehow teleported into bed, and was asleep within minutes. The day had been long and there had been a lot to do and her jumbled emotions weren’t making things any easier on her.

She vaguely remembered Bow popping his head into her room a little later and saying something to her, and apparently she had mumbled something unintelligible back, according to him. She fell back asleep and woke up in the morning without her new bedmate, which was fine because she had cried for a while anyways. That had been happening off and on throughout the day, sometimes taking her by surprise. 

But tonight they had walked to her room together purposefully, with no pretense. Glimmer felt, not just awake, but energetic, like she needed to blow off some steam. Bow was the perfect person to help her with that.

He let go of her wrists and she led him further into her bedroom, both of them shedding clothes as they walked toward the window seat. When they arrived, all of their clothes lay on the floor behind them. 

“Sit down,” Bow said, putting his mouth close to her ear while he squeezed her ass. 

Glimmer sat on the edge of the window seat with her feet on the floor, and Bow knelt down in front of her, positioning himself between her legs. He licked one of her nipples, gently squeezing the other breast with his hand, while his fingers went between her legs and into her wet folds, entering her pussy.

“God, Bow.” She closed her eyes while he tended to her. 

He sucked and licked her nipples some more, giving her more gentle bites on her breasts and moved his fingers to stroke her clit. 

“Mmmmmm, you’ve got great tits,” he said, in between licks.

“Yeah, well,” she breathed heavy, “I’m really glad you like them if it means you’re going to do this.”

He began making his way down her body with his mouth, pushing her back so she was in a laying down position. When he got to her thighs, she put her feet up onto the window seat with her knees bent, spread open in front of him. Bow kissed and licked and used his teeth on her inner thighs, obviously making his way to her pussy, but taking his sweet time with it.

“You’re a fucking tease right now, you know that?” she said, putting her arms above her head and moving her hips back and forth in anticipation of his mouth. 

“What do you mean?” Bow said with mock ignorance. “Just because your wet pussy is inches from my head? I just like your thighs.” He licked all the way up one of them. He moved his mouth and his hands all over her legs and abdomen.

“I am your queen, you know. I could command you to lick my clit immediately, under threat of punishment.”

“Punishment, huh?” he said, taking some of her thigh between his teeth and biting with a little more pressure than he had been using. “Well, you’re not officially queen yet, so there’s not going to be any commanding. I’ll tease you for as long as I like.”

“Bow, fuck, please…” she said, as he placed his hand over top of her pussy without going between the folds, and kissing her thigh. 

“That’s better. I like begging. Is this what you want?” He placed his head between her legs and licked her clit. Once.

“Yes. God yes. More.”

“I don’t know,” Bow said, exaggerating his indecision. “You are going to be queen, so you can probably take a lot more teasing than a normal woman can.”

He leaned over her so that he could suck on her nipples, pressing his stomach to her pussy as he did so, while she grinded up into him. 

“Bow, I am not going to forget this…” she mock threatened, breathing hard and enjoying the agony of his teasing.

“You’re right. You’re not going to forget this.” He moved his head between her legs and licked her clit. Twice.

“Oh my god,” she said, rolling her hips with arousal.

“I like you when you’re squirming,” he said and continued to deny her the full pleasure she wanted. 

For a little while, he licked her here and there, once, twice, three times, then he would return to some other area of her body, while she writhed with the pain of full arousal that he would not allow her to release.

Finally, he looked up at her from between her legs, smiled at her and put his tongue in her pussy. He licked her from opening to clit several times then honed in on her clit, moving his tongue quickly in different directions. Her pleasure rose very fast and soon she was releasing all the tension he had built up in her with fast, intense muscle contractions from her abdomen to her thighs. When it was all finished, she wasn’t sure if she was still inside her body. 

Glimmer closed her eyes and rested an arm across her face, feeling calm but strangely sad. Bow had gotten up off his knees and was leaning over her. He kissed her on the mouth, then got onto the window seat beside her, moving her so they could both lay down together. She grabbed a nearby blanket and put it over them. 

They lay on their sides facing the other, arms around one another and Glimmer leaned her head against Bow’s chest. Everything was quiet. And she started to cry.

At first, it was just a few tears sliding down her face, which she didn’t bother to wipe away, but she was soon sniffling enough to get Bow’s attention.

“Hey,” he said softly, pulling away from her a little so he could look at her face, “what’s wrong?”

Glimmer wiped her face with her hands. “Nothing specifically. This has just been happening sometimes. It kinda just comes on.”

Bow pulled her a little closer without saying anything and ran his hand over her head and through her hair.

Five minutes passed, then ten minutes passed and the tears slowly stopped. Glimmer inhaled deeply and let it all out, enjoying the warmth of Bow’s body next to her. She felt a little better and rolled away from him and onto her back.

“Well, that was sexy, wasn’t it?” she said, smiling at him.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, reaching over and putting a hand onto her stomach. “I know it must be really difficult.”

Glimmer looked up at the ceiling and placed her hand onto Bow’s. It had been difficult and it had only been a few days. Sometimes she felt okay. If she was active and doing something, but when things slowed down and got quiet…

It was weird without her mom around and the fact that she would officially be queen soon was even weirder.

Everything felt sort of upside down. Even her relationship with Bow, although she was definitely enjoying it, was upside down in a way. In a good way, but still. Everything was new between them. 

She looked over at him and he had his eyes closed. She moved onto her side and got a little closer to him, then lifted up the blanket and looked down his body.

“Still rock hard,” she said, pushing the blanket back to expose him. She grasped his cock and stroked him. “Crying girls turn you on?”

Bow moaned, then laughed. “I was turned on before that. I just never turned off.”

“Hmmmmm. We’ll just have to figure out a way to get you soft again so you can relax. Being turned on for long periods of time without release is torture.” She slapped him on the thigh.

“Is it?” Bow said, laughing, then tickling her.

Glimmer moved so she could lean over him and put his cock into her mouth, her legs up closer to his head. She moved his cock in and out of her mouth for a few minutes, while he reached down to play with one of her nipples.

“Your mouth feels great, but I bet your tits would feel even better.”

She stopped sucking him and turned her head around. “You know I’m not sure I should be taking requests from you after what you did earlier.”

“What? Gave you the best orgasm of your life?” He spanked her. 

“Maybe I should just lay down and fall asleep and let you finish yourself off.”

“That would just be cruel.”

“You never know, I might be a vicious queen.”

Glimmer lay down on the window seat on her back and motioned to her breasts. “C’mon. Is this what you wanted?”

He sat up, smiling with his eyes and moved to sit astride her, putting his dick between her tits while she pushed them together. Bow placed a hand on the wall behind her to brace himself, then fucked her breasts, his cock disappearing between them with each thrust. 

“Hey, where’s that lube we had?”

“Bathroom.”

He hopped off her and the window seat and hurried off to the bathroom. Glimmer watched the light flip on when he got there, then flip off again as he emerged back into the bedroom, carrying the lube with him. 

Bow got back onto the window seat, straddled her again, squeezed out some lube and put it onto his cock, then inserted it right back between her breasts and groaned. 

“That’s it,” he said, sliding his cock between her full tits.

He closed his eyes, while Glimmer looked up at him, smiling at the pure enjoyment he had on his face. He opened his eyes and caught her expression.

“What?” he said, smiling.

“You are really enjoying this,” she said, laughing a little.

“Yeah, well,” he said, moving steadily, “I like boobs, and I really like your boobs and I really like my cock touching boobs. So, yeah, this is great.”

“Good,” Glimmer said, amused.

“And your tits are perfect to fuck.”

A few more minutes passed and Bow started to go a little faster, clearly getting more and more excited. 

“Glimmer,” he said a moment later, with mock seriousness, “I’m about to come all over your fucking tits.”

“Do it,” she said, thoroughly enjoying how much he was enjoying her. He kept his promise.

A moment later, he was shooting thick white lines of cum out of his cock, some smearing between her breasts, some landing on her chest and neck. When he was finished, he let out an exhale, and sat back.

“Told ya,” he said and smiled. 

“Oh, I believed you.”

He leaned over her and kissed her mouth, then sat back and surveyed her for a few seconds. “I like the way you look covered in my cum.”

She looked down at her breasts and dragged a finger through a cum puddle. “I kinda like it too.” They kissed again. “Bring me a towel?”

Bow got off the window seat. “What do you think I am? Some breast fucking barbarian? Of course I’ll bring you a towel.” She threw a small pillow at him and it hit him in the back.

He handed her a towel when he returned, and Glimmer wiped herself off then tossed it onto the floor. Bow got onto the window seat next to her, turning on his side and putting his arm over her. She turned on her side too and backed into him closely.

She looked out the window, but all she could see was the blackness. Behind her, Bow’s breathing was getting long and deep, and she was pretty certain he was about to fall asleep. She thought about asking him if he wanted her to teleport them into the bed, but didn’t want to disturb him. And anyways, she was pretty comfortable here and he obviously was too.

She didn’t feel real tired, though it was pretty late, and she didn’t feel overly sad either. Maybe the crying earlier had gotten that out.

She lay there, awake but not really thinking anything, listening to and feeling Bow breathing.

It would be another long day tomorrow, she hoped she fell asleep soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump! Set a few weeks post Glimmer's coronation.

Queen Glimmer sat at the war room table, doing her best to look interested. They had been in here well over an hour arguing and discussing minutiae, as far as she was concerned. She stifled a yawn as Perfuma countered Mermista’s comments with the same argument she had brought up at least five times now. Glimmer fidgeted in her chair. Then her tablet buzzed.

She brought it into her lap to read the message. It was from Bow, who was seated just a few seats away from her. She glanced at him, but his attention was all on Perfuma and Mermista. Glimmer opened the message.

_I want you on this table naked with your legs wrapped around me_

A spark of arousal went through her as she read the message, though her face remained neutral. Glimmer glanced at Bow again but he was still not looking at her. She typed back.

_R u naked too or just me?_

Her eyes went back to the table, where Frosta was now talking, but she noticed Bow look down at his tablet. Watching him out of the corner of her eye, he kept his gaze down in his lap for a couple moments then looked back up. Her tablet buzzed.

_Oh I’m def naked too cause my cocks all the way inside you_

Glimmer could feel her body definitely respond to that one. She fidgeted a little more, then responded.

_R all these people around or r we alone?_

When she looked over at him, she swore she saw him crack a smile as he looked down at his lap. A moment later she had another message.

_Alone. Frostas too young to watch us ;)_

Glimmer almost laughed out loud at that one, but she was brought back to reality by Adora calling her name.

“Glimmer,” Adora said, her tone of voice clearly indicating she had repeated her name. “What do you think?”

Glimmer met her eyes. “Uhhhhh, about what? Sorry I was responding to some messages.” She was pretty sure she could see a smug expression on Bow’s face.

Adora practically rolled her eyes and then repeated what they had been discussing. Glimmer didn’t really see the importance of this issue and anyways Adora would just do whatever the fuck she wanted, just like she had done for the last few weeks. But Glimmer humored her and they went back and forth a little. The tension between them wasn’t thick but anyone around the table would have noticed it. Glimmer was definitely more irritated when the discussion was over and was thrilled when Mermista started complaining about the length of the meeting.

“Seriously, I’m gonna starve if I don’t get out of here now,” she said and the others agreed. Adora jumped in and adjourned the meeting which sent a spike of annoyance through Glimmer, but at least it was over.

Everyone got up and headed for the door while Mermista continued complaining about her lack of food. Glimmer had gotten up from her chair but was hanging back around the table watching everyone get closer to the doorway.

“Bow?” she finally called out. “Can I see you for a minute?”

He stopped, turned around and walked toward her while the last person exited the room. When the door was closed and it was just the two of them in the room, she drew out a spell and sent it toward the door. She was still practicing, but was pretty sure that one worked. Then she hopped up onto the table, her feet dangling off it.

She didn’t even have a chance to beckon him over before he was right in front of her between her legs, his hands on her body and his tongue in her mouth.

“You’re a very bad meeting participant,” she said, in between kisses.

“I’m pretty sure you loved it.” Bow moved his mouth to her neck and his hands to her breasts and thighs, squeezing.

“I’m not denying that.” She reached for his cock and found him semi-hard. “So what was it? On the table, naked, in between my legs?”

“We’ve got two of the three, we just have to work on the third.” Bow began removing her clothes. She pulled at his belt buckle.

They had never done it in a public place before. It had always been in the bedroom, either hers or his. Although there was that one time on the balcony…

They had been hooking up for a few months now pretty regularly. Usually a couple times a week, though it could be more or less depending on what was going on. Things were still casual, at least in structure, but it wasn’t a secret. Adora knew what they were up to. So did all the other princesses. And so did other people who were regularly around the castle.

The General had been walking by when Glimmer stepped out of Bow’s room one morning and gave Glimmer a knowing look with her “Good morning, Your Majesty.” Glimmer just said good morning back and went about her business.

On another occasion, Shadow Weaver had paid her an unexpected visit when she had Bow in her bed. She had gotten out of bed and opened the door in case it was urgent, and Bow had called out thinking it was Adora. Shadow Weaver clearly heard him and Glimmer just raised her eyebrows. Shadow Weaver then said she’d let her get back to “her fun” and they’d talk later. Glimmer was a little annoyed that she had knocked like that when the door was clearly closed, but it had been the middle of the afternoon after all.

Currently, Bow had made quite a dent in the amount of clothing she had on and she had managed to undo his pants and get them down his legs so his cock stood at attention in front of her. He reached down to remove his shoes so he could get his pants all the way off, while she pulled his shirt up and off. Once he was naked, he worked on the rest of her clothes while kissing her neck.

A couple of moments later, Glimmer was indeed naked on the table with her legs wrapped around Bow, who was squeezing her ass and kissing her hard on the mouth. He seemed like he was ready to get this show on the road.

Bow pulled her as close to the edge of the table as he could and with one hand on his cock, guided himself into her. Condom use had gotten a little lax as of late, but she didn’t have to tell him to pull out before he was finished. He knew to do so.

He pushed himself about halfway in before meeting some resistance, which might have been the result of the position they were in, or maybe just the stress she had been under recently. Either way, he gently pushed his way farther and farther into her until he was sliding himself in and out in a steady rhythm, one hand in her hair and the other grasping her thigh.

Glimmer had both legs wrapped around him as he filled her repeatedly, holding onto his shoulder and his side. She felt her heart beating rapidly and it wasn’t just from the sex. Even though she had secured the door, she still had the feeling that anyone could walk in on them. But she was queen and this was her castle. If she wanted Bow to fuck her on the war room table, she was allowed.

Bow picked up the pace, clearly enjoying himself, and moaned every time he went all the way in. Glimmer liked how excited he was.

“Fuck me with that hard cock in the middle of this room,” she said, teasing to enhance his pleasure as well as her own. “Take me on this table with your big dick.” A smile crossed her face as he groaned and went at it a little harder.

Bow gently pushed her back so she was lying down, her ass still at the edge and her legs still around him, while he moved in and out of her. He grasped her hips, and then her thighs, looking for the right place to hold on to for the pace he was keeping, but a moment later he lifted both of her legs over his shoulders, holding onto her thighs. The slapping sound of his body hitting hers reverberated throughout the large room.

“Oh god, Glimmer.” His face was tight with tension. “Fuck.”

She knew this was the beginning of the end for him. The table was a little hard on her back, but she enjoyed the vibration of his hips hitting her ass and thighs each time his cock went into her. All in all, this had been a pretty fun idea on his part.

“Fuck,” he said once more and hurriedly took her legs off his shoulders, so he could grab her hips again. She set her feet on the edge of the table.

“I want you to come all over me,” she said, egging him on as he got closer to climax.

“Shouldn’t be a problem,” he gasped and after a few more thrusts, pulled out of her and began painting her stomach and chest with cum.

“Don’t get any on the table,” she teased, smiling up at him, as he released everything he had onto her, moaning with each shot until he was emptied.

When he was done, he pulled her up so she was sitting. They kissed for a few moments while cum slid down her body.

“You know what I just realized?” he said, in between kisses. “We have nothing to clean up with.”

Glimmer stopped kissing him and looked down at herself. That was going to be a problem.

“Well,” she started, thinking for a moment, “I could try this.”

He stepped back while she drew out a spell and sent it toward herself. Nothing. There was still cum all over her. She tried again. Same result.

“Third times the charm?” she said, smiling at Bow. He smiled back at her.

“I could always get dressed and run out,” he said, watching as she drew out the spell for the third time.

This time all the cum disappeared.

“Hey! It worked,” she said, her eyes bright and wide.

“Nice,” he said, moving toward her and putting his arms around her again. “Cum cleaning spell. I’m sure we’ll use that again.”

They both laughed and then Bow moved toward what was once her father’s chair and sat down. He motioned her over and she sat down in his lap, her legs over the left arm of the chair and her left arm around his shoulders. He put his right arm around her back and his left hand onto her thigh.

“I didn’t think we were actually going to do that,” he said, kissing her on the neck.

“Well, you got me all worked up in the middle of a meeting,” she said and poked her finger into his side, making him jump. “And, you know, I’m queen. I can make things happen.” She put her hand onto the side of his face and kissed him.

“Lucky me. I’m hooking up with the very powerful Queen Glimmer of Bright Moon.” Their mouths met.

“Don’t forget sexy.” They kissed again.

“Powerful and sexy,” he affirmed, and they kissed once more.

They broke away and Glimmer chuckled. “Holy shit, we just fucked in the middle of the war room.”

He laughed too. “Good idea, right?”

“Totally.”

They sat there for a couple of moments quietly, resting.

“Want to spend the night tonight?” Glimmer asked, finally.

“Yep,” he said. “That’s what the teasing was initially for. Get you riled up early, then bang you all night.” He smiled, then bit her gently on the neck.

“Oh, I can’t do all night. I gotta sleep. The kingdom doesn’t run itself.” She smiled back, knowing that he was teasing her.

He made an exaggerated sigh. “You and your sleeping and your position of authority.” He kissed her neck, no teeth this time. “Seriously, though, it’ll be your turn tonight.”

“I like the sound of that,” she said, then looked up suddenly at the sound of a knock on the door. They looked at each other wide eyed.

“Your Majesty?” It was the General. “Are you still in there?”

Glimmer made an exaggerated grimace at Bow. “Yeah,” she called back. “Is everything alright?” She heard the General trying the door handle. There was a pause.

“I need to speak with you.”

Glimmer turned toward Bow and rolled her eyes. “I’ll be out in a few minutes,” she called out.

The General affirmed her response and told Glimmer where to find her, then left.

“The good news is, the spell I sent toward the door worked.” Glimmer laughed.

“Yeah, good thing. The General would’ve gotten an eyeful. Although, are you telling me that you weren’t sure it worked?”

“Well,” Glimmer started, drawing the word out, “I mean, I was pretty sure, but, you know, I’m still practicing a lot of stuff. I mean it took me three tries to clean all the cum off.”

Bow tilted his head and gave her a sharp look, but it was cut with a smile. She pressed her lips together and raised her eyebrows at him. He gave her a nudge off his lap, so she was standing in front of him, and spanked her.

“Ow,” she laughed, “that kinda stung.” She was still laughing.

“Practice your spells,” he said. “I’m not trying to put on a show for all the residents of Bright Moon castle.”

“Oh, Mr. Sex-in-public-places is suddenly uncomfortable with the public part.”

“I was just teasing,” Bow said, raising his voice a little and reaching out to tickle her. “You were the one who set this all up.”

Glimmer dodged his hands as he went to tickle her again, stepping back from him a little. “I was like, 98% sure that that spell had worked.” She dodged his hands once more.

“Glimmer…” Bow said, like an admonishing parent, shaking his head. He grabbed her and spanked her again, though not as hard. She continued to laugh.

“Oh god, I love how worried you get.”

Bow was stepping back into his pants. “You know, I don’t think queens are supposed to be this slutty.” He picked up her panties off the floor and threw them at her.

She caught them. “Eh, I can be as slutty as I want to be.” She winked at him and put her panties back on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set shortly after the events of season 4, episode 4 "Pulse" where Bow is injured by the bot. I had a couple requests to explore what might have happened there, so here it is! Glimmer is aiding in Bow's healing, but she also makes him pretty tired. I think they both had fun. :)

Glimmer walked down the hallway toward Bow’s room with butterflies in her stomach. He was recuperating well after his injury from the bot, but it had been slow going. Even after Adora’s healing, he had needed a lot of rest and had been spending most of his time in bed. 

Glimmer had thought about it repeatedly for the last week, going back and forth between being relieved that he was okay and would make a full recovery, and wondering what might have happened had Adora not been able to heal him. 

She couldn’t let her mind linger on it for too long. She felt responsible for the fact that he was laid up in his room, even if he was doing pretty well. She arrived at his door and knocked.

“Come on in,” he called out and she opened the door.

He smiled when he saw it was her.

“Well, I see you’ve finally learned how to knock on a door,” he said, repeating a joke he had already used a few times. She didn’t mind.

“Yeah, I learned my lesson one time.” She winked at him.

He opened his arms out to her from his position on his bed, inviting her to get in with him. She crossed the room and hopped onto his bed, getting underneath the blankets with him. She rested her head on his chest and draped an arm across him.

“How’re you feeling?” she asked.

“Pretty good. Tired still.”

She rubbed his chest. “Bored yet?”

“A little. Not too much. I’ve been reading and napping. Getting visitors. Adora was in here not too long ago.”

At the sound of Adora’s name, Glimmer tensed. It seemed they were butting heads more since Bow’s injury.

“Cool,” she said, trying to let her frustration go.

He ran his hand up and down her back and she had the sense that he was picking up on her tension about Adora, but he didn’t say anything. Glimmer went quiet as her emotions caught up to her all at once. 

She was responsible for everything. Or at least that’s how she felt. It wasn’t just Bow and his injuries or not getting along with Adora, it was running this whole operation, training with Shadow Weaver, which neither Bow nor Adora liked, being the new queen, missing her mom, trying to constantly hold off the Horde…

She could go on and on. 

Glimmer let out a sigh as her cares pressed down on her. 

“What’s that about?” Bow asked, giving her a squeeze.

“Everything.” Glimmer rolled off him and onto her back, flopping her arms over her head.

“Everything, huh?”

“Bow… I almost got you killed. And that’s on top of everything else going on.” Glimmer sat up, leaning on her elbow, turned toward him. “I don’t know…”

“Wait a minute. You did not almost get me killed. I got injured by a bot. That kind of stuff can happen.”

“Yeah, but, I sent you out there. And I was here. In this castle. Not in the line of fire.”

“Glimmer…”

“Bow,” she rubbed her forehead. “I don’t know what I’d have done if you…”

“Okay,” he grabbed her hand, “that didn’t happen. I know it’s scary but don’t dwell on it.”

“But what if?”

He reached out for her and pulled her back down to his side, wrapping his arms around her.

“It’s not what happened.” He kissed her head. “I’m gonna be fine. I’m mostly fine now.”

Glimmer ran her hand up and down his chest, then put it underneath his shirt so she could feel his skin. For a few minutes they laid there together quietly while she rubbed him. She happened to glance down his body and noticed a familiar bulge just past his belt. She reached her hand down to investigate it and found his cock was hard.

“Something has you turned on,” she said, amused.

“You’ve got your hands all over me. And, it’s been a while,” he said. 

“Eight days. I’ve been counting.” She squeezed his cock through his pants.

Glimmer sat up, propped on her elbow, and alternated between rubbing his cock and running her hand up and down his chest. Finally, she went for his belt.

She unbuckled his belt then unfastened his pants. Reaching in, she ran her hand up and down his cock over his underwear before reaching underneath the elastic and pulling it out. 

Bow pushed his pants and underwear down a bit, so she could have better access. She stroked his length while Bow closed his eyes and breathed heavily.

“You up for this?” she asked.

“Oh, I’m definitely up for this.” He put a hand onto one of her breasts.

“Well,” she said, positioning herself so she could take his cock in her mouth, “we’ll just have to make sure you don’t overexert yourself.” She slid him into her mouth. 

Bow moaned and put a hand into her hair. “That feels so good.”

Glimmer slid him in and out of her mouth using her hand with the motion as well. A few times she took him in as deeply as she could, which was almost the full length of his cock. Then she licked him from balls to head.

“Hey, did you lock the door when you came in?” Bow asked.

“No.” Glimmer jumped off the bed, hurried over to the door and locked it. 

When she returned to the bed, Bow had pulled his shirt off and was pushing his pants and underwear all the way down so he could get them off. She stripped as well, then got back onto the bed on top of him, kissing him on the mouth. He grasped her around her waist and pulled her up so he could access her breasts with his mouth, then he licked her nipples and gently bit and kissed the flesh around them.

After a few moments, Glimmer sat up and reached over to open the draw of his nightstand. She fished around for a condom and when she had one, pulled it out. She opened the package and pulled it out, then moved herself down his body so she was sitting on his thighs. She rolled it down his cock, making sure to squeeze out the air at the top, then lifted herself above it and lowered down, using her hand to guide him.

“Oh god,” Bow said, his hands on her thighs. 

Glimmer rocked back and forth, lowering herself farther onto his cock until he was all the way in. 

“You look really good right now, and you feel great.” Bow said, running his hands up and down her thighs.

She moved on him slowly, rocking her hips back and forth, while he grasped her hips, accentuating her movements with his hands.

“Fuck.” Bow smiled. 

Glimmer leaned over him, keeping him inside of her, so she could kiss him. He was now pushing up into her, his hands on her ass. He let out quiet moans and heavy breaths as he thrusted into her, licking her nipples and kissing her mouth occasionally. 

They didn’t often do it like this.

She had been on top of him before, of course, but it was usually just a short interlude between other positions. She really preferred to be on her back or hands and knees. Or maybe side by side with him, but right now this was fun and a little different and she liked that he didn’t have to do as much work. 

She sat back up and worked him a little harder, placing a hand on his chest for balance. She moved her body up and down on him and he responded by grabbing her waist to help lift her up and down. So much for doing less work. 

A few moments later, she was ready for a change so she lifted herself off him and turned around so she faced his legs. Guiding him back into her, she moved her body forward and back to slide his cock in and out. He held her waist tightly, moving her with his hands.

“God,” he said and he gripped her harder, pulling her back then pushing her off his cock. He moaned every time he went all the way in. 

For a couple of minutes, they kept up this motion, his fingers digging into her while he pushed and pulled her harder onto his cock. His moans got more insistent the longer they went and soon it was clear that he was about to come.

He cried out a few times before giving her a hard, deep thrust while pulling her back onto him. He gave her several more deep thrusts while he emptied himself, moaning each time. She loved all the sounds he made. 

Finally, he stopped and loosened his grip on her. His right hand rubbed her from waist to thigh, and even though she couldn’t see him, she knew his eyes were closed. She patted his hand, lifted off of him and moved to lie beside him. He put his arm around her when she got there and ran his hand through her hair.

Bow kissed her on the head. “That was really good.”

“Mm hmm.”

“I think, probably, the healer would say you need to ride my cock everyday until I’m all better.”

Glimmer smiled. “Uh huh.” She poked a finger into his side to tickle him and he flinched.

“Hang on,” he said, lifting his arm off of her. He sat up and swung his feet onto the floor, then sat at the edge of the bed for a couple of moments before getting up and walking to the bathroom. 

Glimmer closed her eyes and breathed clear and deep. A few moments later she heard Bow walk out of the bathroom and then felt him snuggle up next to her. She turned onto her side and he placed a hand on her stomach, his chest to her back. He moved his hand in a few circles on her stomach, then moved to her breasts, caressing them and playing with her nipples. 

He ran his hand down her arm, then onto her waist and hip, then down her thigh as far as he could go. When he came back up, he ran it over the hair at the apex to her legs and up her stomach again, finally landing back at her breasts where he gave her some gentle squeezes. He moved her hair aside and kissed her neck while he continued caressing and touching her in various places. Finally, he moved his hand between her legs and Glimmer opened them to give him more room.

Bow rubbed the insides of her thighs before reaching in between her folds and using his fingers inside her pussy. She moaned softly as he tended to her, relaxed but anticipating the pleasure to come.

“I need about twenty hands right now to do everything I want to do to you,” he said and laughed gently, kissing her ear.

“The one you’ve got going is doing a pretty good job.”

He pulled his fingers out of her pussy and stroked her clit up and down and then in circles. Glimmer moved so she was on her back, spreading her legs apart so he had full access to her.

While he stroked her, Bow bent his head to her chest and took one of her nipples in his mouth. When he let it go, he whispered in her ear. 

“I’m gonna make you come.”

Glimmer whimpered. “That sounds like a pretty fair prediction.” She was already well on her way.

“And when I get better, I’m gonna bend you over the sink in the bathroom and watch your tits bounce in the mirror while I fuck you from behind.” He moved his fingers inside her pussy again and used his thumb on her clit.

“Bow…” she whined, rocking her hips back and forth in time with his movements. 

He moved his mouth to her tits again, licking and sucking, then pulled his fingers out of her and returned them to her clit, stroking her faster as she got more excited.

“Fuck,” she said as the pressure became more intense. She was going to tip over the edge soon.

A couple moments later she came, her legs shaking and her hips jerking as she did so. When it was all done, she rubbed her hand over her face, then closed her eyes. Bow’s lips touched hers and she put her tongue into his mouth as she felt his go into hers. 

“Oh god,” she said, as she recovered. Bow was on his side, propped up on his elbow over her, smiling, his hand resting on her stomach. “That was really good.”

“That’s what I’m here for.” He leaned down and kissed her mouth.

“So what was that about getting bent over the sink?”

“Well, I was just dirty-talking you, but, you know, that might be fun sometime. I kinda like the idea of the mirror.”

“So you can watch my tits bounce?” She laughed.

“Yep.” Bow leaned down and sucked one nipple and then the other. 

“Maybe this is a dumb question, but are you a breast guy or an ass guy?” she teased.

Bow let her nipples go and looked serious in an exaggerated way for a moment.

“That’s a tough one,” he said. “I mean, I love it all and I want it all.” He slid a hand underneath one side of her ass and squeezed. “Yeah, that’s a question I just can’t answer.”

She smiled. “Well, I didn’t mean to hurt your brain with that one.”

“It’s okay. Some questions just don’t have an answer.”

Bow laid down on his back and Glimmer turned to rest her head on him. They were quiet for a few minutes.

“Seriously,” Bow said after a bit, “all of that made me tired.”

Some of those butterflies returned to Glimmer’s stomach.

“Well, then I should probably get dressed and leave, so you’re not tempted to exert yourself any more.”

“Probably a good idea.”

“Actually, I have a meeting soon anyways.”

Glimmer sat up and swung her legs off the bed then stood, looking around for her clothes. She gathered them up and tossed them onto the bed while she stood beside it and dressed.

Bow lay quietly with his eyes closed. He really did look tired.

When she was dressed, she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. He opened his eyes at her touch, then reached his hand up to her neck to pull her in for another quick kiss on the mouth. 

“Rest up,” she said, as she stood back up, smiling down at him.

“Will do,” he said.

She watched as he rolled onto his side away from her before turning around and heading to the door. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump--backwards! Our story has just become non-chronological. 
> 
> After a recent re-watch of season 4, episode 1 "The Coronation" this came to me. WARNING: This chapter doesn't involve any sex. So, if you totally want to skip it, I understand. ;) It does involve two people who have had a lot of wine, however.
> 
> Set immediately following Glimmer's Coronation Ball.

_Immediately following Glimmer’s Coronation Ball_

Glimmer opened her bedroom door, a little unsteady on her feet, and flipped the light on.

“Ahhhh, no,” Bow said, bumping into her as he followed her in. “It’s so blight… bright.”

“That’s why they call it Bright Moon,” she said, and it made perfect sense to her with all the wine she had drank.

“What?” Bow said, leaning against the wall. “The moon isn’t bright. The light’s on.” He slurred a little as he spoke.

“Whatever,” Glimmer said, too fuzzy-brained to think about it. She started to strip. When she was down to just her panties she grabbed a t-shirt from the floor and pulled it over her head, then teleported into bed. Though she was off by a few feet, so it was more like she fell into bed.

“Glimmer,” Bow said, whispering loudly, “you left me down here.”

“What?” she called back, her mind straining to make sense of what he was saying.

“You left me down here,” Bow whisper-yelled again.

“Why are you whispering?”

“Because it’s nighttime.”

Glimmer giggled. It _was_ nighttime. The middle of the night, in fact. Her coronation ball had gone late and there had been a lot of wine. She had had a glass of wine here and there before this, on formal occasions, but she had definitely had more than a glass tonight.

Bow had also definitely had more than a glass of wine tonight and he was currently trying to make it up the staircase to her bed, which even in her wine-haze, she knew wasn’t a good idea.

“Do not try to climb up here,” she said. “Stay on the floor. I’m coming for you.”

He started to make some joke about her coming for him as soon as he got up to her bed, but he couldn’t quite get the words out. She teleported down to the floor.

Bow was completely naked and had managed to get on the first step to her bed, but teetered precariously, having a difficult time keeping his balance.

“Glimmer,” he said when he saw her, “I think we had too much to drink.”

She erupted into a fit of laughter, then Bow fell off the step and onto the floor. He laid there a moment, arms and legs splayed out.

“C’mon,” she said, grabbing his hand and pulling on him. “Get up so I can get us into bed.”

“Can’t you just do it with me here?”

“Oh, right.”

Once again, she teleported them to a spot a few feet above her bed, and they fell down onto it.

“Glimmer,” Bow said, with a groan.

“Sorry. I’m a little off.”

“A little?”

“Hey, I got us up here, right?” She giggled and propped herself up on her elbow. “Why are you naked?” she asked, as if it had just occurred to her that he had no clothes on.

“Because we’re gonna have sex and then go to bed.”

“Bow,” she laughed, “we can barely get into bed. I don’t think we’re going to get your cock—”

“Hey,” he said, suddenly grabbing her and putting his mouth very close to her ear, “Wanna see another giant snake?”

She fell back on the bed and burst into laughter. “What?”

“`Member we saw that giant snake in the… the thing where we… what did we do before ball?”

“Went on a quest?” She propped herself up again.

“Right. When we quested, there was a giant snake. Well, I have one too.” Bow laid back down on his back with his eyes closed, looking like he was about to pass out.

Glimmer reached out and touched his soft cock.

“It’s not very giant right now,” she said, in between giggles.

“You just gotta give me a few minutes… promise. Then I’m gonna put my giant snake in your… cavern? Were we in a cavern before?

Glimmer smiled at him even though she couldn’t quite see straight. “Bow. I think we need to just go to bed.”

He started to protest, but gave up. “Okay. Giant snake will have to wait until tomorrow. I can’t wait to fuck the queen.”

She couldn’t stop giggling. “Are you talking about me or someone else?”

“I’m talking about the queen,” he said, then promptly stopped talking.

Glimmer laid down and closed her eyes, feeling sleepy.

“Glimmer?” Bow said.

“Huh?”

“Is your bed spinning? Or is the room spinning?”

She reached over and placed her hand on his arm.

“Bow. Go to sleep. When we wake up, it won’t be spinning anymore.”

“Okay.” He paused, then started up again. “I have to call you Your Majesty now.”

“Not really. Only in formal situations.”

“But what if I want to?”

A smile broke out on her face. “If you want to, you can.”

“Okay, Your Majesty. Glimmer?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m gonna throw up.”

She grabbed onto him and teleported them into the bathroom. Or at least she hoped that’s where they were going to go. Luckily, her accuracy had improved. When they arrived, Bow launched himself toward the toilet and she stepped out into the bedroom, not needing to see any of the gory details.

The sounds of him vomiting ended a few minutes later with a flush of the toilet. Bow emerged from the bathroom, looking a little better.

“Sorry about that,” he said, still unsteady on his feet.

“Why don’t you sleep on the window seat?” she said. “A little safer. And I’ll bring you some water.”

She walked him over and he laid down, then she threw a blanket over him. A couple moments later, she handed him a glass of water she had gotten from the bathroom. He drank it down, then closed his eyes.

“Thanks,” he said, then added, “Your Majesty.”

“No problem. Now go to sleep. You’re going to have quite the morning.”

“But not as bad as Adora.”

“Probably not,” she said, remembering the arm wrestling drinking game Adora had gotten herself into.

Before getting back into bed, she got herself some water, then teleported up. She only fell a foot into bed this time.

A few minutes of quiet passed and she thought Bow had finally fallen asleep.

“Glimmer?” he called up from below.

“Yeah?” She hoped he didn’t start rambling again.

“You’re gonna be an awesome queen.”

She paused a moment. “Thanks, Bow.”

“You’re welcome. Good night.”

“Good night.”

She heard him snoring a few moments later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, we're back to the sex. ;)

_Set sometime in the middle of season 4_

Glimmer sat in the large soaking tub in her bathroom, hot water up to her chest, eyes closed. Her arms rested along the sides of the tub and her head rested against the tiled wall behind her.

It had been a long day. Hell, it had been a long month—at least—and, frankly, she was overwhelmed. It was hard enough being the new queen, but with the Horde constantly advancing on them and tension rising within the rebellion, well, it was enough to push anyone over the edge.

But, the quiet and the hot water were doing their job currently. She was fairly relaxed, and had managed to let the dozens of competing thoughts go from her mind. At least for the time being. She knew they’d be back.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. She opened her eyes, startled for a moment, and then realized it must be Bow. He was the only person who would enter her bedroom without being explicitly invited to come in.

“Hey. It’s me.” She was right. It was Bow.

“You can come in,” she said.

He opened the door and poked his head in first, saw her in the bathtub, then walked all the way in.

“I thought I’d find you naked in here,” he said, smiling and looking her up and down.

“That’s generally what happens when you take a bath,” she said, glad to see him.

“How’s it going?” he asked, leaning against the vanity.

Glimmer half-sighed, half-groaned. “Ummm, it’s fine at the moment.”

“That good, huh?”

She shrugged and smiled half-heartedly.

“You want to talk about it?”

“No. If I talk about it, I’ll just get all worked up again. I finally calmed down.”

“You’re starting to sound like Adora.”

A look must have crossed her face, because he immediately backed off.

“Sorry,” he said, “I won’t bring up any more rebellion or running-a-kingdom stuff.”

“Good.” She paused a moment. “Want to get in?”

“Sure,” he said. “Water looks nice.” He pulled off his shirt. “And you look even nicer.”

She smiled and watched him undress, admiring his body. When all his clothes were draped across the vanity, he climbed into the tub with her. She scooted up so he could get behind her and she could sit between his legs. When they were in the right positions, she leaned back into him, her back on his chest.

“Mmmm, it’s nice in here,” he said, running his hands up and down her arms and massaging her shoulders.

“Mmmm,” was all she got out as she enjoyed his touch as well as the water.

They soaked together quietly for the next few minutes and Glimmer felt truly peaceful. She also felt something grow hard against her back. She smiled to herself as a wave of arousal went through her body. A couple more moments passed, but Bow’s hard cock did not.

“Sorry I’m, like, poking you in the back right now. I can’t help it,” he said, his fingers working the muscles near her shoulder blades.

“I seem to remember this from somewhere.”

“Yeah, well… You’re naked, I’m naked and we’re all pressed together. I only have so much strength.”

She chuckled. “I hear ya. I’m torn between wanting to sit here in this bathtub longer and wanting to immediately teleport us to my bed so we can do filthy things to each other.”

“Filthy, huh? I like the sound of that.”

“Yep, filthy.”

Glimmer turned her upper body around so she faced him. She put a hand on the back of his neck, her lips to his and her tongue into his mouth. He did the same.

She placed her other hand on his cock and stroked him up and down. After a couple moments, he stopped kissing her to put his mouth by her ear.

“If you take us up to your bed right now I can give you some more… stress relief.” He placed his hand on one of her breasts and gave her a few squeezes.

“Stress relief, huh? Now I like the sound of that. Let’s dry off. Oh, and grab some condoms too so we don’t have to come back down.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” he said and gave her breast one last squeeze.

They got out of the tub and dried off, then Glimmer teleported them to her bed. Once there, he immediately climbed on top of her.

Bow kissed her while running his hands all over her body—her breasts, her stomach, her hips and thighs, as much of her ass as he could get to, then in between her legs. She opened them as he circled her clit, then used his fingers inside her pussy.

He moved his mouth to her neck, using his tongue liberally while his kissed her. Sometimes he used his teeth. His finger moved up and down on her clit.

When he was done with her neck, he moved down her body so he could access her tits with his mouth. Pulling his hand from between her legs, he squeezed a breast with each hand and alternated licking and sucking both nipples.

“Bow…” she moaned, placing one hand on the back of his neck as he tended to her.

He sucked and licked her slowly, taking his time with her breasts before moving further down her body to her stomach. Just as he had kissed her neck, he used his tongue as he placed his mouth all over her belly and waist. Sometimes he’d move a hand back to one of her tits to caress her.

Glimmer alternated between watching him kiss and lick her and closing her eyes and feeling him kiss and lick her. She exhaled heavy breaths and soft moans.

When he reached the apex of her legs, he repositioned himself so he could lie down with his head between her thighs. His hands reached up to both breasts to play with her nipples, then he kissed and licked her all over her inner thighs and gave her gentle bites. She moaned louder. When his tongue finally went between her folds and licked her from pussy to clit, she cried out and flinched with pleasure, her hand rubbing his head.

“Fuck,” she said, as he licked her up and down.

Her pleasure was definitely building, but Bow was not in a rush. After a couple more minutes of licking her with steady strokes, he pushed himself up from between her legs, pulled himself forward and over her and took one of her nipples in his mouth again. He moved beside her then, mouth still connected to nipple and placed his finger on her clit, circling then stroking up and down.

“Bow…” she moaned again, face tight with rising tension. She was getting closer.

He moved himself back between her legs a few moments later, his tongue touching her clit once more and his arms wrapped around her legs. He moved his mouth lower and licked at the entrance to her body, then returned to her clit.

She glanced down at him and he made eye contact with her as he licked her pussy again. When he went to move, she assumed he was heading back to her clit, but instead he used both hands on her thighs to push her body up and back. When he touched his tongue to her again, it was to the rim of her ass.

“Oh,” she said, looking down at him, a little surprised.

He was smiling but looked a little unsure. “Do you like that? Or do you not want me to do that?”

“Uhhh… No, I like it. I’ve just never had anyone do that before.”

“You said you wanted to get filthy.”

“I did.” She smiled.

He licked her ass again.

Bow maintained the oral stimulation, moving from clit to pussy to ass and back again. She was surprised at how much she liked the rimming, but it was really sensitive.

“Fuck, Bow. I’m getting really close.”

“I told you I was going to give you some stress relievers.”

“Yeah, I believed you, but…” she moaned loudly as he moved his tongue back to her ass, “I didn’t think you were going to give me so many stress relievers.”

His tongue was back on her clit and his fingers in her pussy. A few more times back and forth and she would tip over the edge.

Glimmer closed her eyes, pleasure moving through her in waves, and focused on the feeling of Bow’s mouth and fingers. He pulled his fingers out of her, still licking her clit and moved them to her ass, inserting one into her tight hole and moving it in and out.

The new sensation combined with the steady stimulation of her clit was enough to make her come. Her legs shook, her hips jerked and she cried out, releasing all the tension in her body. When she was done she looked down at Bow, who was smiling at her from between her legs.

“Good one, huh?” he said, pulling himself up so he could kiss her on the mouth.

“Where did that come from?” she said, smiling.

He chuckled. “I just thought you might like it. And I was right.”

“I really do feel kinda filthy now,” she said and laughed.

“I think you like feeling filthy.” He winked at her. “Hang on.” He went down the stairs from her bed to the floor and a moment later she heard the water running in the bathroom.

Glimmer laid there in bed, taking deep clear breaths, and a couple minutes later Bow was back in bed with her. She opened her arms to him and he snuggled up against her, resting his head on her breast and throwing his arms around her. Typically, being smaller, she was the snuggler.

She rubbed his back and neck, then ran her fingers through his short hair. He was laying so still, she thought he might be falling asleep. She was certainly a little sleepy. But then, he reached out for her hand, repositioned his body a little and placed it on his cock, which was coming to life.

She giggled. “I thought you were going to fall asleep,” she said, stroking him up and down while he hardened.

“Nope. I am kinda sleepy though.”

“Me too.”

A moment later Bow reached for one of the condoms he had grabbed from the bathroom, opened it up and rolled it down his cock. Without saying a word to each other, she moved to her side and he pushed up against her, guiding his cock to her entrance. Once he found it, he pushed in.

Now that their bodies were joined, they settled into each other in a comfortable way, arms and hands intertwined. Bow moved in and out of her, while she moved her body in time with his movements, so they were like one undulating wave.

He ran his hand over her thighs and stomach, then up to her breasts for gentle squeezes. She moaned softly with the caresses and the way his cock filled her again and again.

Bow was not going fast, but his breathing was getting heavier and heavier and his thrusts deeper and deeper. Glimmer reached behind herself to place a hand on Bow’s hip, grabbing onto him while he fucked her slow and steady.

Finally, he grasped onto her tightly and picked up the pace a little. His breath came hard and fast before he pushed into her as far as he could go and came. He moaned softly as he spilled himself inside her. When he was done, he relaxed the arm that was around her and leaned his head into the back of hers. They laid there quietly for a few moments, bodies still joined together.

“Bow?”

“Mmmm?”

“You’d better pull out.”

With what seemed to her a lot of effort, he pushed himself up a little, pulled out and rolled over onto his back.

“Why is the bathroom so far away?” he said, eyes closed.

“Take it off and give it to me. I’ll pop down.”

“Really?” He opened his eyes and turned his head toward her.

“Yep. I’m feeling really nice right now.”

“Must be all the ass play I did.” He carefully pulled off the condom and handed it to her by the top edge.

She winked at him before taking the edge of the condom between her thumb and forefinger and teleporting into the bathroom, where she disposed of it, peed, then drank some water.

“Hey, do you want some water?” she yelled up to him.

“Yeah.”

She popped back up to the bed, full glass of water in hand and handed it over to him. Bow drank it down, then set it on the top step. He cuddled up to her, laying on his side and she moved to hers so they were spooning. A couple of minutes later she heard him lightly snoring.

A few minutes after that, sleep was beginning to take her too.

And all her cares had been temporarily forgotten.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we go backwards again...

_A few days after Glimmer’s coronation_

Glimmer awoke. Without opening her eyes, she became aware of her bedroom around her, sleep leaving her body. It was still way too early though.

Or maybe it wasn’t? She really didn’t know, and she wasn’t going to check. She remembered that she had nothing to attend to this morning, which meant that she could lay around for a while.

She heard Bow snoring lightly beside her and smiled as she replayed last night’s events in her mind. They had gotten into bed together, cuddled up…

And promptly fell asleep.

The snoring stopped and she heard Bow stir and turn over. She was laying on her left side, facing away from him. She chanced a quick open of her eyes and when she caught the bright morning light, closed them. Bow moved again.

If she had more energy, she’d go snuggle with him. Maybe stroke his cock, which was always hard first thing in the mornings, and which she couldn’t help but grab right away. She fantasized about what they might do together.

He turned over again, but this time she felt his chest press against her back and his arm go around her. She snuggled back into him and rubbed his hand that rested on her stomach.

There it was.

His hard cock pressed into her ass, and she was becoming increasingly aroused. Glimmer was torn. Morning sex was great, but why did it have to happen so early?

Bow began rubbing circles on her stomach and… was he grinding against her? She couldn’t be sure. It might have just been him repositioning or wanting to get closer to her, but, wait, no… His hand went underneath her t-shirt.

Bow continued rubbing her stomach and—she was sure of it now—rocked his hips so he pressed against her. Glimmer was feeling more and more awake.

He slid his hand up her chest until he reached one of her breasts, which he squeezed with just the right amount of pressure. He did the same with the other one.

Things were heating up very fast between them.

Bow let go of her breasts and ran his hand back down her body, over her stomach, then underneath the waistband of her panties. His fingers traveled through the hair she had at the apex of her legs, then into her folds, where he rubbed up and down gathering some lubrication. Finally, he stroked her clit.

Glimmer exhaled heavily.

After a few moments of stroking her, he slid her panties down and she helped them the rest of the way off.

Eyes still closed, Glimmer heard and felt him next to her taking his underwear off, which left him naked. She still had her t-shirt on.

Reaching behind her, she grabbed his cock and stroked his length a few times, getting excited to have him inside her. He pushed his cock between her thighs, up close to her pussy, so when he moved back and forth it rubbed against her. She used her hand to hold him even closer to her body to get more sensation.

They moved together like this for a few minutes, Bow having moved his hand back to her tits to squeeze and caress, when he suddenly stopped, rolled onto his back and reached for a condom that was sitting on the edge of the bed from last night.

Glimmer heard him open it and put it on himself, then he was back next to her rubbing the head of his cock between her legs, which she had opened wider to give him access. A moment later he found her entrance and pushed in.

Both of them groaned as they joined bodies. This was their first time fucking since she had become queen.

Though they had gone to bed together right after her coronation ball, they had both been wasted, him even more so, and sex hadn’t happened. The next morning Glimmer had woken up with a pretty good headache and the need to drink about a gallon of water all at once, but Bow had been hungover most of the day. Even though he felt better that evening, they had gone to bed separately so he could rest. And then there had been last night where they fell asleep. So here they were.

He moved slowly in and out of her, pushing in deep each time, while stroking and circling her clit. Glimmer pushed back into him each time he went in, taking him in as deep as she could.

She moved her top leg, placing it on the other side of his legs, so she was open wide and the front of her body faced upward a little more. He stroked her faster and faster as her moans got louder. She opened her eyes and finally felt awake.

Grasping onto his forearm, she dug her fingers in as she got closer to coming. She loved the feeling of him inside of her while he played with her clit. Finally, the tension broke and she came, her thighs shaking.

She moved her legs back together and turned more onto her side again. Bow wrapped both arms around her and thrusted a little faster. Only a couple of moments later did he start taking short, heavy breaths and when he let out a small moan and pushed into her very deeply she knew he was coming. He continued his thrusts until he had emptied himself of cum.

Everything went still between them.

“Good morning,” she said, turning her head toward him, her voice still heavy with sleep.

“Good morning,” he said and kissed her on the cheek.

“Great way to start the day.” She moved herself forward so his cock slid out of her, then rolled onto her back.

Bow propped himself up on his elbow, so he looked down at her and placed his hand on her stomach. The tip of the condom he wore was filled with cum.

“I’d say so,” he said, leaning in to kiss her neck.

“You finally got to put your giant snake into my cavern.” She laughed.

“Oh my god,” he said, shaking his head and smiling. “I still can’t believe I said that to you.”

“That’s, like, one of the best things you’ve ever said to me,” she said.

“Glad you enjoyed it,” he poked her in the side to tickle her. “I’m never drinking that much again.”

“Yeah, you were quite a sight.”

The next day after the ball, she had filled him in on what had happened when they went to her room that night. Bow had been a little sketchy on all the details. He had only vaguely remembered the ‘giant snake’ comment.

“Speaking of a sight…” He lifted her t-shirt up so her breasts were exposed.

“Yes?” she said, amused.

“I just felt like looking. They were all covered up by your shirt.”

“Go for it. Are they any different than they were four days ago?

“You mean now that they belong to the Queen of Etheria?” He put one nipple into his mouth and then the other. “I think pretty much the same. Your pussy felt a little different, though.”

She laughed and tickled him, making him jump. “Glad you got to fuck her. You kept talking about her the other night. I thought it was so rude that I would bring you to my room and then you would talk about another woman…”

Bow leaned in to place gentle bites on each breast, taking her flesh between his teeth. When he stopped and resumed his position, they met each other’s gaze.

Glimmer paused, wanting to say something, but not quite having the words. “I’m… glad you’re here with me.”

“I’m glad I’m here too.” He leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips. “And not drunkenly rambling to you about snakes and caverns.”

She chuckled.

“Wanna teleport me down so I can get this thing off?” Bow asked, taking his cock between his fingers.

“Sure. I’ve gotta pee anyway.”

They smiled at each other before they both disappeared from her bed in a pop.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wasn't sure if I'd get another update in before the new season, but here we are with several days to spare. We go backwards in time quite a bit with this one. Since I started doing it, I've enjoyed jumping around. 
> 
> I had been wanting them to have this conversation with each other and I thought it might even be a sex-free chapter, but, then, you know, clothes started coming off...
> 
> There is a reference to a couple other stories I've written which I'll mention in the After notes. Enjoy!

_A little over a month after the events of the portal, and a couple months prior to Glimmer's coronation_

It was dark outside the window. Glimmer could make out just the outlines of the trees in the woods.

She laid on her window seat, playing with the trick arrow that Bow had sent into her room when he came by. When it hit her wall, a note had dropped down from it that said “Nice Ass” with a smiley face next to it.

She continuously rolled the note back into the arrow, then popped it out again, looking out the window and periodically glancing at Bow as he read from his tablet.

He laid next to her on the window seat, but with his upper body next to her legs. Occasionally, he’d reach out and run his hand up and down her lower leg.

They had been hanging out in here for almost an hour. Bow had the capacity to sit quietly by himself and read or think or tinker for fairly long periods of time. Glimmer had never been one for hanging out by herself quietly. She was ready for a little more action.

She put the arrow aside and moved so that she was laying next to him with her head by his head. Cuddling up to him, she rested her head on his chest and draped her arm across his stomach. Bow put an arm around her but kept reading.

Glimmer ran her hand over the ridges of his abs, exploring the lines his muscles made. He was warm and his skin was smooth and he had a line of hair that reached down the center of his abdomen and then disappeared into his pants. Of course, she knew what lay at the end of this trail, she was just making her way there slowly.

Bow didn’t look up or say anything as she ran her hand close to the edge of his pants, sliding her hand just barely underneath. After a few times back and forth across his body, she slid her hand over his belt buckle and down to his crotch where she found his cock. She rubbed over it a few times and it began to harden.

She got excited at feeling him grow underneath her hand. Most of the time he was already hard when she went to touch him.

Bow finally spoke. “You want something?” He rubbed slow circles on her back.

“Yep. I want that thing you’ve got trapped in there.”

“I think you know how to get to it.”

He set his tablet on the floor beside him and turned toward her for a kiss, while she unbuckled his belt. A moment later his cock was free of his pants and sticking straight up. She stroked him while they kissed, and he reached out for her breasts, squeezing and caressing.

“You know, I was just minding my own business reading.”

“Yeah, I got tired of that and wanted to play.”

“Looks like you’ve got your favorite toy now.”

“Mm hmm.”

Glimmer moved down the window seat and pulled at one of the legs of his pants. Bow helped with his other leg and a moment later his pants were on the floor next to the window seat. He pulled his shirt off and threw that to the side too.

Moving between his legs, Glimmer laid down in front of him and gave his cock a few licks from bottom to top, then licked his balls before taking the head of his cock in her mouth, tasting the little bead of fluid that had leaked from the tip. She then slid him in as far as she could take him, then back out, repeating that a few times.

Bow rested his hand on the back of her head and ran his fingers through her hair, which had gotten a little bit longer. Glimmer sucked and licked and slurped at him until he spoke.

“Hey. Take your clothes off. I want to see you naked while you do this.”

She smiled and stood up next to the window seat, removing clothing until she had none left.

“That’s better,” he said, smiling, then beckoning her over to sit on the edge of the seat right beside him. He sat up a little so he could take her nipples into his mouth, licking and sucking on her breasts.

She got back into position a moment later and used her hand along with her mouth on his cock.

“Feels so good,” Bow said, breathing heavy, while she took a break with her mouth and used only her hand for a few moments.

His cock was slick with saliva and she moved her hand with ease up and down his shaft, giving him some fairly tight pressure with her hand. After more than a month of hooking up she had learned a lot about what he liked and responded to and she was feeling pretty confident in her blow job skills right now. He knew a lot about her body as well, of course.

Putting his cock back into her mouth, Bow moaned, and she knew he was well on his way. The more excited he got, the more he would start thrusting up into her mouth while she sucked.

Bow was breathing really heavy and she could tell he was trying to hold himself back from thrusting too hard. She took him out of her mouth, leaned over him and placed his wet cock between her tits. He reached down to push them together and she used one hand to hold his cock in place, her other hand bracing her on the seat.

Bow fucked her tits hard and fast, moans escaping his mouth as he did so. After a few minutes, when his cock wouldn’t slide as easily anymore she moved back into sucking position, took him back into her mouth and knew that this would be the final time.

Using her hand with her mouth, she slid him in and out while he thrusted a little as well. When his moans came consistently, she prepared herself for the end. A couple of moments later, a warm burst of fluid shot into her mouth. She pulled herself away and swallowed it down, while using her hand to stroke him while he shot the rest of his cum all over his tight abs. She liked getting a little taste of him.

When he had finished completely, she leaned over him and kissed him on the mouth, grabbing his chin with her hand. One kiss turned into two and then three, and then Bow pulled on her to move her body further up his.

“C’mere,” he said, grabbing onto her thighs as she positioned herself over top of his mouth so he could eat her pussy.

Glimmer placed a hand on the wall in front of her for a little balance, while Bow licked her slowly and steadily from entrance to clit, his arms around her thighs.

He gave fast flicks of his tongue over her clit, then switched to long licks up and down again, going back and forth to push her pleasure forward. He licked and sucked and ate at her until she was just beginning to crest.

Glimmer thought this was a fun position but it was a little hard for her to come while she was in it. She lifted herself off his face, while bringing her outside leg to meet her other so she was kneeling on one side of him.

“Why don’t you kneel on the floor and I’ll sit on the edge?” She liked it this way. Something about him kneeling before her with his head between her legs.

Bow smiled and moved to the floor, getting onto his knees, while Glimmer moved up to the edge, spread her legs and placed her feet on the seat. She propped herself on her elbows so she could watch him.

He touched his tongue to her clit, then looked up at her, circling then giving fast flicks.

“Fuck, Bow…” She smiled, closed her eyes and put a hand onto the back of his head, playing a little with his short hair.

She moaned while he ate her, then moaned even louder when he put his fingers inside of her too. He stopped licking and sat back a little, while using just his hand for a few moments—fingers in her pussy and his thumb on her clit.

“Fuck…” she said, again, her face filled with the tension of pleasure.

“I like you like this,” he said, grinning. “You’re all squirmy.”

“Uh huh,” she said, smiling, but unable to contain her cries.

“Bow, I’m gonna fucking come…”

He didn’t say anything back, though she was sure he knew she was on the edge. She felt like he was holding her there…

Glimmer got louder and louder, the tension increasing, while Bow continued to use his hand on her. Just as she was sure that anyone passing by in the hallway outside her room would hear her, he pulled his fingers out of her, put his mouth up to her pussy and licked her clit as fast as he could.

Her pleasure rose very fast as he took her over the edge, her pussy squeezing then relaxing over and over as she released herself. Finally, she flopped back on the window seat and exhaled.

“I think I may have dripped on your floor,” Bow said, standing up. She remembered he still had cum all over his stomach.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said, waving her hand at him. “We’ll get it later.”

Bow walked away and a minute later she heard the shower turn on for thirty seconds or so. He was back beside her, clean and dry, a minute after that. She was still in the same position.

Moving so that they could lay beside each other on the window seat, she grabbed a nearby blanket and laid it on top of them, resting her head on Bow’s chest and placing a hand on his stomach. He wrapped his arm around her back.

“Wow,” she said.

“Yeah, those were some good ones.”

They settled into talking about a variety of random things, just chatting about this and that, when there was a natural pause in the conversation.

“Hey…” Bow said and she got a few butterflies in her stomach.

“Yeah?”

“Can we talk about what we’re doing?”

There it was.

“You mean laying here on the window seat?” Glimmer teased.

“You know what I mean,” he tickled her a little. “About hooking up and everything.”

She knew this conversation was coming and, truthfully, she had wanted to avoid it.

It’s not that she couldn’t talk to Bow—she could. They could tell each other a lot of things. It’s just that things had been so… simple between them, and this was sure to invite more complication. And complication was not something she wanted more of right now.

“Sure,” she said and propped herself up on her elbow, so she could meet his eyes. Her fingers drummed a beat on his chest.

“You sound a little hesitant,” he said, and grabbed her hand, holding it right over his heart.

“No… it’s just that,” she paused, “this has been really fun but…”

“It’s maybe a little more than just friends with benefits?”

“Yeah,” she said, not quite sure where to take the conversation next. But when Bow remained quiet, she continued. “I mean, I’m clearly really attracted to you and… I also think it’s pretty clear that I have feelings for you.” He squeezed her hand a little tighter. “But… there’s so much going on right now, and… I don’t think I can take on anything more right now.”

There. She had said it. And she kind of felt like an asshole.

“I know. I figured as much. I just want to… you know, see if we were on the same page about things because I… definitely have feelings for you too. This didn’t feel like strictly friends with benefits,” Bow said.

Glimmer relaxed. Bow had a way of being supportive, both in words and actions, that made her feel very comfortable and free with him.

“Yeah. Well, as long as we’re clear with each other, I think we’ll be fine, but… probably for right now, it’s best if things stay a little… flexible,” she said.

“I agree. I think that’s for the best right now.”

Things had settled down a lot over the last month, but there were still days where things were very difficult for her. And she was feeling pressured by her upcoming coronation, anxiety and fear creeping into her waking hours throughout the day. Being with Bow had made things so much better…

The regular sex was great and spending the night together was comforting. During the day, things were mostly like they always had been. They didn’t really give any indication of their new relationship publicly, but it was pretty much known to those they were closest to or had regular contact with.

Glimmer had flat out told Adora what was up with them about a week after they had started hooking up. She felt that Adora needed to know, especially since Glimmer had been well aware when she brought Bow into her bed that first night that Adora and Bow hooked up sometimes, which she understood to be a strictly friends with benefits situation. They had let her know what was going on with them and she felt she owed Adora the same.

“Ummm… are you and Adora still hooking up?” She had never directly asked him about his relationship with Adora.

He paused a beat. “It’s been a few weeks. Maybe actually a little more than that. But, we’ve only had sex once since you and I started, you know, getting naked together.”

She nodded, feeling a little awkward discussing this with him. “You’re free to, you know. I mean, I think if we’re keeping things flexible that we should be free to see other people too.”

He nodded. “Yeah. I mean, just to let you know, with me and Adora it’s purely, like, if we’re both available and want to then we do it, and if we’re not we don’t. It’s not anything like this,” he motioned with his hand between the two of them. “Adora’s my friend and sometimes we hang out naked with each other, but there aren’t romantic feelings between us.”

“Yeah,” she said. “I know.”

“There aren’t any obligations or expectation with me and Adora. It’s strictly for fun.” He paused a moment. “You know, you can too, if you want. Be with other people, I mean.”

“Right. I know.”

They held each other’s gaze for a couple of moments, then Bow sat up and moved in for a kiss, which she gladly accepted.

“Are we good?” she asked, but she knew the answer.

“Yeah, we’re good,” Bow said and leaned in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mention of a friends with benefits relationship between Adora and Bow is a reference to my story Side Effect, where Adora and Bow start hooking up for fun and relaxation. I have another one-shot with the two of them called Wide Awake.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, May is actually International Masturbation Month and besides being a great thing to celebrate, I also had a chapter idea around that that I was pretty sure I was going to write next. But then I thought to myself, nah, let's get into Season 5 and do some spaceship sex. So, here it is...
> 
> I'll leave the masturbation for another time. 
> 
> Season 5 spoilers ahead.

_Shortly after the events of Season 5, Episode 4 “Stranded”_

Glimmer stood in the main room of Mara’s ship staring out the window at the expanse that was space. It seemed she could look for… she wanted to say miles, but that didn’t seem to apply up here.

She heard footsteps behind her but didn’t turn around, knowing it was one of her three friends. She was too engrossed in the view to figure out who it was.

But then, the footsteps stopped right behind her and large, warm hands grasped her shoulders. Those weren’t Adora’s hands and she was betting they weren’t Entrapta’s either.

“Whatcha looking at?” Bow asked, kneading the muscles between her shoulders and neck. This was the first time he had really touched her since their talk. When she told him that he could he could take his time being upset with her, she had expected just that—for him to take some time, but he had warmed up to her rather quickly.

“Space,” she said, enjoying his touch.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” He ran his hands up and down her arms.

Glimmer leaned back into him and Bow wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head. Neither one of them said anything for a few moments. She placed her hand on his forearm and lightly rubbed up and down. It felt so good to touch him.

While sitting in her cell on Horde Prime’s ship she had entertained a number of awful thoughts about what Prime might do to her, about never getting home, about never seeing her friends again, about never seeing Bow again…

They had argued—big time—the last time they had spoken. Although, yelled was probably more appropriate.

After she had finished telling Adora and Bow they were confined to the castle, he had come to her privately and… well, things had gotten a little heated. She had said some things she definitely shouldn’t have—especially to Bow—and while she was prisoner to Prime, she had the depressing thought that this was now the second person she loved who she would never see again after arguing with them.

_Loved._

She had sat there in that sterile room, laying in the middle of that big bed, realizing that she loved Bow. Although, realizing probably wasn’t the appropriate word. Admitting, maybe? She had already known that she loved him. It had just taken getting captured by a galactic warlord for her to actually say it to herself. And then she had broken down, thinking she was never going to see him again.

And then, to make matters worse, Catra had stopped by and fucked with her a little bit when she saw her tears. Though Glimmer could have sworn Catra looked just a little disturbed as she sauntered away.

_Whatever. Fuck her_, she had thought at the time, and now they were headed back to Prime’s ship to get her. She was well aware of Adora’s previous relationship with her and she hadn’t been surprised in the slightest that Adora wanted to go get her. Rescuing people was her thing and she clearly had some very complicated feelings about Catra.

“You’re being quiet,” Bow said, squeezing her a little tighter and placing a kiss on her neck.

“I’m thinking,” she said, her neck tingling where his mouth had just touched it.

“Thinking? You do that?” He moved his body to the side and turned his head so they could make eye contact. He had a smile on his face.

She slapped his arm. “Yes, I do that… sometimes.”

“I thought you were the action type,” he continued, teasing her then turning her around so they were face to face. His hands went straight to her ass.

“I am the action type, but I have a few thoughts now and again.” She reached around him and grabbed his ass too.

“You looking for some action right now?”

“I mean, I could use a little action…”

He leaned in and kissed her, pulling her very close to him. Glimmer grabbed the back of his neck as their lips and tongues met, going after each other hard and deep with their mouths. As they pulled away, out of the corner of her eye she saw Adora enter the room. And then promptly walk back out.

Bow leaned his forehead against hers, his hands roaming her body.

“Want to go into one of the private rooms?” he asked, as he reached out for one of her breasts.

“Yes, please,” she said, tilting her head up to him for another kiss.

“C’mon,” he said, letting her go but grabbing her hand as he lead her to one of the rooms.

When they reached the closest one, Bow reached inside the door and flipped the light on. They walked in to the sparsely furnished, but private, room, shut the door and locked it.

He moved towards her and kissed her, then picked her up, holding her in his arms while she wrapped her legs around him. He walked toward the wall right next to the doorway and leaned her against it, holding her underneath her legs while he kissed and gently bit her neck.

Glimmer drew in a large inhale at the feeling of being so close to him again. It had been weeks.

Bow stepped away from the wall, still holding her in the air and walked them over to the smallish bed in the center of the room. When they got there he set her down on to it.

If they had been at home, in his room, he would have just tossed her onto it with a smile and quickly climbed on top of her, but this bed was a little more cot-like than what was in the castle. Probably best to treat it a little gingerly. No need to break any beds on the ship.

He did climb on top of her though, both of them laying down the full length of the bed. Bow settled himself between her legs and she wrapped them around him, while he kissed her neck and squeezed her breasts. Glimmer let her hands roam over his back and arms.

“Bow,” she said, after a few minutes, prompting him to stop kissing her and look her in the face with a somewhat concerned expression. “We have way too many clothes on right now.”

He smiled and got off the bed, standing beside it as he pulled at his belt buckle. Glimmer quickly pulled off her own clothing, but left her jewelry on. When all their clothes were in a pile on the floor, he got back on top of her and resumed their activities.

He didn’t stay there long however. Getting off the bed again, he walked to the foot of it and motioned her down. She scooted down the bed and when she got to the edge she opened her legs and placed her feet on the edge. Bow knelt down in front of her.

He kissed and bit her inner thighs before licking her pussy, from her entrance up to her clit. Glimmer moaned as she felt his tongue touching all her most sensitive spots, and she placed her hand on the back off his head while he serviced her.

Bow slurped and lapped at her, while his hands reached for her breasts, caressing them and playing with her nipples.

“Fuck,” she said, waves of pleasure pulsating through her body.

He placed his hands on the backs of her thighs and pushed them away, revealing her ass. He rimmed her, his tongue moving in circles over her tight hole before licking all the way back up to her clit, where he moved his tongue in fast flicks.

Glimmer moaned and cried out at the stimulation, but was mindful not to get too loud. Who knew how thick or thin these walls were?

She had the urge stop him, to push him back and stand him up and get down on her knees in front of him, but she was getting awfully close to coming and Bow wasn’t letting up an inch.

“Bow…” she moaned, as his tongue moved from her clit to her entrance to her ass over and over again, expertly stimulating her just where she needed it.

She got a little louder, not being able to help it, as he pushed her to the edge of orgasm.

A moment later she came crashing down, her hips jerking every few seconds as she released herself with Bow licking steadily through the whole thing. Finally, she had to stop him.

“I can’t take anymore,” she said, smiling, but feeling ultra sensitive to his touch right now. That had been a big one.

He smiled and got off his knees to come forward and kiss her. She realized that she hadn’t touched him yet. Glimmer reached for his cock and stroked him, then hopped off the bed and whispered in his ear.

“Your turn.”

She got down on her knees in front of him and put his cock into her mouth, sliding him in and out while holding the base with her hand. Bow put a hand onto the back of her head and moaned as she took him into her warm, wet mouth again and again.

Pulling away, she sat back and stroked him with her hand, his cock slick with her saliva, then put him back in and took him in as deeply as she could, his cock hitting the back of her throat.

Placing her hand on him again, she slid his dick in and out of her mouth, while using her hand too. Bow groaned. Letting him go from her mouth and using just her hand once again, she looked up at him and saw his eyes were closed. After a moment, he opened them and smiled down at her, then grasped her arm and pulled her to standing.

Kissing her on the mouth and the neck, he leaned in close to her ear.

“I want you.”

His words and his touch sent tingles up her body.

“You can have me.”

Their mouths met again in a hard kiss before he turned her around and placed a hand on her back, pushing her forward gently so she leaned over the bed. Glimmer rested down onto her forearms, ass back and legs spread, waiting for Bow to enter her.

The head of his cock glided up and down her wet pussy a few times before finding her opening and pushing inside.

“Oh god…”

“Fuck…”

He slid in deeply and filled her up, giving her a good stretch as he did so. She was a little tight right now.

Bow grasped her hips as he slowly moved in and out of her, giving her some time to warm up to him. It felt so good to have him inside of her.

Coming off of her forearms and onto her hands, Glimmer pushed herself up while Bow leaned forward, his chest touching her back. When he reached his hand between her legs and stroked her clit, she knew she was going to burst again soon.

He rocked against her body, his cock pulling out just a little before going back in again, while he circled her clit with his fingers. His other hand grasped one of her tits.

Turning her head around toward him, she reached her mouth to his and they managed to find a kiss in the position they were in. Finally, she started feeling the crest of pleasure and moaned insistently.

Bow stroked her very fast, trying to get her to come again and it was just a few moments before he reached his goal.

Glimmer came, her climax enhanced by the feeling of him inside of her too. When she was done, she moved his hand from between her legs and leaned onto her forearms once more. Bow picked up the pace.

With a hand on her shoulder and a hand on her hip, he drove himself into her fast, pulling out almost all the way before going back in again. His hips hit her ass and thighs with force, sending vibrations through her body and making a loud slap that reverberated through the room.

She moaned each time he filled her, while Bow let out a heavy breath with each thrust. She could feel the sweat on her thighs as the room got hotter and hotter.

Bow moved his hand from her shoulder to her hair, grabbing a handful of it, but not pulling real hard. Glimmer’s head tilted up a little as he held her there, his cock drilling her pussy again and again.

He moaned and moved his hand to her hip so he was grasping both of them now. Keeping the same pace, he groaned each time he thrusted, his noises getting less and less controlled as the moments rolled passed. Glimmer got excited that he was about to reach his finish line and she got a little louder too, the two of them operating in sync with each other.

A couple of moments later, Bow pulled out of her quickly and the next thing she knew, little warm bursts spread all over her ass and lower back. She laid down fully onto her stomach as Bow finished out, both spent and energized at the same time. She felt his hands rub her back for a moment before he walked away and into the small bathroom off the room.

She closed her eyes and heard him walk back out and a moment later he was wiping her off with the towel he must have grabbed. When she was clean, she climbed onto the bed and laid down. Bow laid down beside her, and they put their arms around one another, facing each other. She leaned her head against his chest and they laid there quietly, while he ran his fingers through her hair.

After a few moments she looked up at him and he met her gaze. They smiled at each other and kissed a couple of times before she put her hand onto the back of his neck, still holding eye contact.

“I’m sorry,” she said, her smile fading. “I’m sorry for those things I said—I didn’t mean them. And I’m sorry for the way I acted. It’s just… well, everything was going to hell and I felt like I had to do something. I know I should have been more open to what you guys had to say, but I… I was scared and I wanted to be a good queen and it just seemed like the only way.”

Bow put his hand onto the side of her face. “I know. It’s okay. I said some things too that I shouldn’t have and I’m sorry. Maybe we should have listened to you a little more, but with Shadow Weaver putting all those ideas in your head…”

“Bow. That wasn’t all Shadow Weaver. I… even without her I would have wanted to do it.”

She paused and let her words reverberate between them. It was hard for her to admit to this side of herself that made her uneasy. Part of herself that she didn’t quite recognize, but knew existed. When she had had time to think about it aboard Prime’s ship, it had scared her a little.

Bow put his hand into her hair again and combed his fingers through it.

“Alright, well, it’s over now.”

“I’m sorry,” she said again.

“I am too, but let’s let it go.” Bow paused and they stared deeply into each other’s eyes. She could see the concern in his. “I missed you. I was worried we weren’t going to be able to find you and Entrapta kept talking to us about the vastness of space—not that she meant to upset us—and I started to get scared I would never see you again.”

“I knew you guys would be looking,” she said, trying to be a little upbeat and running her hand up and down his arm.

“I had all these thoughts that I couldn’t get away from. Where you were… What might be happening to you. You weren’t hurt, were you?”

“No. Not physically anyways.” She thought back to the dinners Prime would “host” for her.

“I was so scared,” Bow said and cast his gaze downward.

“Hey,” she said, squeezing his arm. “We’re here together now and I’m fine. We don’t need to dwell on what might have happened.”

Bow grabbed her then, and wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding on for a few minutes. She held him tightly too.

“We probably shouldn’t hole ourselves up here for too long,” he said, letting go of her a little so he could look at her face. “Entrapta won’t even notice we’re gone, but Adora will. And she seems…”

“Distressed?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re right,” Glimmer said, sitting up. “Let’s get dressed and go be social.”

“Hey,” Bow said, grabbing onto her once more. “We just had spaceship sex.”

Glimmer smiled, then laughed. “We did. And we thought doing it in the war room was pretty exciting.”

“And the balcony too. We just set the bar really high for ourselves.”

Bow leaned in for a quick kiss. And then Glimmer leaned in for another one.

“When we get back home, we’ll have to think of some new places to explore. Maybe the woods,” she said, raising her eyebrows.

“The woods? It’s dark in there,” he teased.

“I can make light. I am a sorcerer queen after all.”

“Sexy sorcerer queen.”

“Mm hmm,” she said, giving him another quick kiss. “We’d better get dressed or we might end up having spaceship sex round two.”

She swung her legs off the bed and hopped off, looking around for pieces of her clothing. She found her panties and put them on, then found her bra and did the same. With her underwear on, she paused a moment, watching Bow dress and though her heart warmed at being near him again, a chill went through her as she realized they were headed back to Prime’s ship. She hoped everything turned out alright.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have that much to say about this section. I think they are both just really glad that the war is over and they are together. :)
> 
> This is set immediately following the end of Season 5.

_Set immediately following the end of Season 5._

She wanted some ice cream.

Sitting up in her bed, Glimmer glanced at Bow sleeping beside her on his stomach. She didn’t want to disturb him. Teleporting down to the floor of her bedroom as quietly as she could, she grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and put them on. She couldn’t exactly go to the kitchen naked.

Appearing in the kitchen a moment later, she opened one of the freezers and rummaged around for a flavor she wanted. Mint chocolate chip? No. Chocolate peanut butter? Yes. She grabbed the carton out of the freezer, then a spoon from one of the drawers and teleported back into her bedroom.

Landing in bed next to Bow, she glanced at him again to make sure she hadn’t woken him up. She laughed quietly as she noticed he was drooling a little. He did that sometimes.

Opening the ice cream carton, she set the lid aside carefully and dug in. It was delicious. And not only that, but, for the first time, it really struck her.

The war was over.

Here she was, sitting in bed eating ice cream after a couple of rounds of sex with Bow, enjoying the afternoon light in her bedroom and there was no more Horde.

She couldn’t remember a time when they hadn’t been fighting. And that was because the Horde had invaded way before she was born. She had grown up only knowing war. It had taken both of her parents. It’s just that she had gotten one of them back.

Her dad flashed into her mind. She had a second chance with him. She could get to know him and he wouldn’t just be some figure in a story, but a real person. Someone she could touch and talk to.

After Adora had destroyed the Heart and they had finally returned to Bright Moon, she and her dad had talked for a little while. But then she had some things she had to take care of, and she and Bow were anxious to have some private time together. They had escaped to her bedroom as soon as they could, but she felt just a little guilty not spending a little more time with her dad that afternoon. Although she now had plenty of time to get to know him. But Bow? She needed to jump on him right now.

After they made it to her bedroom and shut the door, clothes flew off and he was bending her over the window seat in a matter of moments. They fucked each other hard and fast and with need. It took all of five minutes for both of them to climax.

She teleported them up to the bed afterward where they relaxed for a few minutes, cuddled up close to each other. But it didn’t last for long. Round two started before even ten minutes had passed, but it was a much slower affair than the quick fuck over the window seat.

They didn’t need to race toward orgasm or feel as if they needed to consume each other, but took their time with the touching and the kissing and the licking.

Bow spent a lot of time on her breasts, grabbing one, then sucking on the nipple and then grabbing the other and licking every inch of it. Everything he did felt perfect. Every squeeze, every lick, every suck, every gentle bite. She almost felt like she was going to come from the breast stimulation alone.

After a short sixty-nine session, Bow put on a condom and she got on top of him, riding his cock while he grasped her hips and thighs. She moved slowly, rocking her hips and moving back and forth so his cock slid in and out of her, while they held each other’s gaze.

There was some novelty to sex now that they had said “I love you” to each other. Maybe just a little more depth, a little more intensity, though, mostly everything had been there before.

They changed positions after a little while, both of them getting onto their sides so his chest touched her back. He fucked her slowly and deeply, while his hands roamed her body and he kissed her neck. They went on like that for a while, longer than they typically would, enjoying each other’s bodies and enveloped in the pleasure they were creating.

She came again, with the help of his fingers on her clit, and then he came soon after. When he was done, he kept his cock inside of her and they kissed for a few minutes, not quite wanting to disconnect from each other.

They had both fallen asleep after that. Well, after they both made a quick trip to the bathroom and then had gotten back into bed. Their bodies and minds were relaxed and they were together.

And now, here she was, sitting in bed, eating ice cream and reflecting on—well, it seemed like her whole life practically.

Adora and Catra popped into her mind, just a few bedrooms over. They had disappeared together before she and Bow had this afternoon and Glimmer could only imagine what that private reunion had been like.

She wondered if Adora and Bow had been together while she had been gone. She assumed they had, which was fine per their agreement with each other. Glimmer had been with a couple people too during their “flexible” stage. Just a couple of flings really, neither one lasting more than a few weeks. But she had definitely expanded upon her sexual experience.

Bow hadn’t been with anyone else—just Adora. And that had gone from occasional to non-existent the closer they got to her coronation. Afterward, they hadn’t hooked up at all, not to her knowledge anyway, but she and Bow had agreed they would keep each other aware of what was going on in their respective love lives, so she had no reason to believe that they had.

It had been sort of interesting to be seeing other people while they had a relationship with each other. She kind of wondered if they might maintain some openness in their relationship now that they were officially together. At least, she thought they were officially together. They hadn’t had a chance yet to explicitly discuss it, but she knew that’s what she was thinking and she was pretty sure Bow was too. They would have plenty of time later to discuss the particulars of their relationship.

She glanced over at him and smiled, just to herself of course, and remembered when he had projected himself through Prime’s system to deliver a message to the Rebellion. His image had been so large and he was really confident and inspiring. If they hadn’t been in the midst of mortal danger she might have gotten turned on. Either way, she thought he had been incredibly sexy.

“Are you staring at me?” Bow asked, startling her a little. His eyes were still closed and his voice was heavy with sleep.

“Yep,” she said, then put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

Bow blinked his eyes open and squinted at her. “You have ice cream? I want some.”

He sat up, still looking like he was fighting off sleep and took the carton and the spoon from her.

“Mmmm,” he said, digging in for a few more spoonfuls. “Good idea. We’ve never had ice cream in bed before. How long have you been awake?”

“Maybe half an hour.”

“You were just sitting here eating ice cream and staring at me?” He smiled.

“I was sitting here, eating ice cream, staring at you and thinking about stuff.”

“God. You and all this thinking you do now. Who are you again?”

She gave him a light punch on the arm, but started to think that maybe she really had changed over the last six months or so. She certainly wasn’t the girl who had walked to her bedroom with Bow the night that everything had gone back to normal after the portal. In fact, that felt like another lifetime ago.

Glimmer reached her hand out to Bow, to indicate she wanted the spoon back, but instead, he scooped some ice cream onto it and held it toward her mouth. She opened up and accepted it.

He scooped another spoonful and made like he was bringing it to her again, but instead of putting it in front of he mouth, he dropped it onto her breast.

“Oops. Looks like you’ve got ice cream all over your tits. I’d better clean that up for you.”

“You’d better. I’m pretty messy.”

Bow leaned his head toward her chest and licked up all the ice cream off her breast.

“Your tits taste great with chocolate peanut butter ice cream on them.” He moved his mouth to her mouth and kissed her.

“Maybe I should pop back to the kitchen and put the ice cream away.” She kissed him back. “Wouldn’t want it to melt all over the bed.”

“I wanna make you melt all over the bed,” he said, close to her ear, then he licked it.

That was it. Glimmer grabbed the carton and put the lid back on. Made sure she had the spoon and then quickly teleported to the kitchen and put everything away. She was back in bed a few moments later.

“Where were we?” she asked.

Bow climbed on top of her then kissed her mouth while she wrapped her legs around him. She could feel his hard cock resting against her pussy. He sucked on her nipples as she ran her hands over his back and head, meeting mouths occasionally. Finally, Bow reached for a condom from the side of the bed.

She was tempted to tell him not to worry about it. They hadn’t used one in round one. He had just pulled out. He could do that now too. Or not…

But as much as she might enjoy him coming inside her, she really didn’t want any babies ten months from now. And even though her fertility was a little complicated—another result of having an immortal mother—a pregnancy could happen at any time. They really should use one.

Bow rolled off her, put the condom on, and got back between her legs, this time holding his cock and searching for the entrance to her body. When he found it, he pushed himself in and they both moaned.

Bow rocked his body against hers, using a wave motion and going in deeply. She was getting a nice little bit of clit friction. She tilted her pelvis to see if she could get any more and it increased her sensation.

After a few minutes he stopped, grabbed underneath her right leg and held it up and back, just like he had the first time they had had sex. He continued to move slowly and deeply.

Glimmer wasn’t sure if she was going to come this time and she wasn’t real worried about it, having already gotten off a couple times this afternoon. It was kinda nice to not be in a hurry to get anywhere. She briefly wondered if Bow would come again. This was only the second or third time they had gone three rounds in one session so she wasn’t sure if he would get there or not. It was nice just to be close and connected to each other.

Bow let go of her leg and pushed himself up, pulling out of her body. He laid on his side and opened his arms to her, indicating she should spoon with him. When they were both in position, he entered her once again, his hands all over her body.

He grabbed her tits and kissed her neck, rubbed her stomach and her thighs, all while sliding in and out of her pussy at a steady pace. She turned her head toward him so they could kiss on the mouth and it was like they were moving and existing together as one being, moaning softly as they enjoyed each other.

Sliding his hand from her tits to her clit, he stroked her and while it felt good, she could tell she wasn’t going to get there again. Bow kept at it, and it was clear he was trying to get her to come.

“Feels good,” she murmured, “but I’m not going to come again. Are you?”

He kissed her on the neck. “I think so. Are you waving me off?”

“I mean, I like it, but don’t worry about trying to get me there.”

After a few more strokes, he slid his hand back up her body, placed his hand on the side of her head and kissed her deeply. “Sure thing.”

A few more kisses later and he was turning her body so she was lying on her stomach. Keeping his cock inside of her, his body followed hers so he was lying directly on top of her.

“I’m not crushing you, am I?” he asked.

“No. Feels good.” She liked the feel of his weight on her.

Her legs were close together and inside of his and their arms and hands were entwined near their heads. Lifting just his hips off her body, he pulled his cock out then drove back in quickly.

Since her legs were so close together and he was directly on top of her, there was a lot of sensation. She still wasn’t going to come, but everything felt great. They were also getting hot and sweaty.

She imagined this was probably a lot sensation for Bow too, though he didn’t sound like he was close. Still, this was fun and new. They had done it from the back in a variety of different ways, but never exactly like this.

Glimmer moaned repeatedly as he drove into her again and again. It was getting really hot and she could feel the sweat between their bodies. And just as she was beginning to think that he probably wasn’t going to come again, he started breathing in a way that she knew was the beginning to the build up of his orgasm. When he started to moan repeatedly and grasp onto her tighter, she got excited that he was about to come.

A few moments later, she got the hard, deep thrust that meant he had finished. With each shot of cum, she got another one until he was breathing heavy and slumped on top of her, completely still.

For a little while, everything was quiet and he laid on top of her. Finally, he rolled off and pulled out. The cool air that hit her body felt good after the heat of their embrace.

He got up and walked down the stairs from her bed to the floor. Returning a couple moments later, she cuddled up next to him with her head on his chest.

A couple beats passed and she realized she was hungry. Like, for real food. All this sex had worked up her appetite.

“Bow,” she said, sounding more serious than she meant to for some reason. “You wanna have some dinner?”

“Yes, I’m starving,” he said, though he kept his eyes closed.

“We should have the kitchen make us something. Maybe we can eat outside too.”

“Yeah, and we should see if Catra and Adora want to join us.”

Glimmer chuckled. “That’s a great idea if they’re out and about, but if not, there’s no way I’m knocking on that door.”

Bow chuckled this time. “True. Probably best not to disturb them. But, maybe your dad would want to join us then.”

_Her dad._ For a moment, she thought that sounded really strange. She still hadn’t quite wrapped her head around the fact that her dad not only wasn’t dead, but living at the castle. Someone she could eat dinner with.

“Yeah, I’ll ask him. Also…,” she popped down to the floor below for a moment, found her tablet and popped back up into bed. “I’ll send a message to the kitchen to start making food.”

When she was done, she set her tablet aside and suddenly Bow grabbed her and pulled her close to him so they were facing each other.

“Hey,” he said. “I love you.”

She smiled at him. “I love you too.”

Their mouths and tongues met as they kissed for a few moments, enjoying this new phase of their relationship. Finally, they stopped kissing but put their foreheads together for a moment before pulling all the way apart. He kissed her on the forehead.

“I’m gonna shower before we eat,” he said and sat up.

“Yeah, me too. Someone got me all hot and sweaty.”

“That’s my job,” Bow said, and started off down the stairs.

“Hey. If you happen upon my dad ask him about dinner, but I’ll send him a message too.”

“Alright.” Bow winked at her and disappeared from view.

Glimmer sat in bed for a moment, ran her hands through her hair and couldn’t believe the state of her life.

Everything was great.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, new smutty adventure... This time set during the events of season 5.
> 
> The last several chapters have leaned a little more on the romantic, so I thought it was only appropriate that this one lean a little more toward the dirty. ;) Also, we get our first true cameo appearance from another character (although Adora's had a couple of very minor appearances in this story). Enjoy!

_Set sometime after Bow, Glimmer, Adora, Catra and Entrapta have returned to Etheria and have rejoined their Rebel friends. So mid-to-late-season-5-ish._

Glimmer laid down on the sleeping mat, pulling the blanket over her and scooting herself close to Bow, so they were spooning. She felt a little funny getting into bed with him like this while everyone else was around, but it wasn’t like anyone here didn’t know about their relationship anyway.

There weren’t quite enough of these mats to go around in the Rebellion camp, which was part of the reason she had doubled up with Bow. The other part was simply wanting to be close to him, no matter who was around. Most of her friends were sleeping, with the exception of Entrapta, who was at her computer, working, and Wrong Hordak, who didn’t seem to need sleep in the same way that the rest of them did. It was pretty late, around 1 am.

Bow wrapped his arm around her and they pressed together very close. She placed her hand over top of his and intertwined their fingers. It felt so good to be this close to him.

After their session in the private room of Mara’s ship, it had been difficult to find time to be alone—and naked—together. They had gotten in one more session on the ship and that had been it. Glimmer swore that the more mortal danger they were in, the hornier she got. Also, she was just used to more frequent sex with Bow, which she hadn’t been getting.

Honestly, if they hadn’t been in this room full of people, she would be all over him right now. As it was, she was finding it hard to concentrate and go to sleep with Bow’s body wrapped around hers. Fantasies of pulling off his pants and sucking his cock or riding it kept going through her mind, until she was pretty sure she was soaked. As if on cue, Bow wrapped his arm around her a little tighter and pushed his body into hers, and then his hand began to roam.

Letting go of her fingers, he rubbed her stomach in slow circles then traveled north to her breasts and caressed them. She took in a sharp intake of air at his touch and it certainly didn’t do anything to slow her very wet pussy. Bow ran his hand from her breasts down her side and over her hip to her thigh, which he rubbed and squeezed, while grinding his hips against her.

She felt his cock begin to lengthen and thicken and she wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take before she was willing to fuck him right here in this room under these blankets.

Although, there was another option.

Just as she was about to tell him—she considered even making it a command—to take her outside and fuck her now, Bow put his mouth close to her ear.

“Wanna go outside?” he whispered. She turned toward him and nodded urgently.

They got up from the mat as quietly as they could, though everyone else was likely already asleep. They had been the last ones to bed.

When they stepped out into the dark woods, cool air hit their faces and they smiled at one another as they joined hands and went to look for a good spot to finally be alone with each other.

They walked for a few minutes, needing to be far enough away that no one would come up on them, but not too far away that if something happened they couldn’t get back quickly. Finally, they found what looked to be a good spot, with a large-trunked tree they could brace themselves against. Glimmer was more than ready.

When they finally embraced, her back to the tree, it was like fireworks exploded out of their bodies. They kissed each other—really kissed each other—hard and deep, hands pulling at clothes to free themselves.

Bow had pulled his boots and socks off and was working at his pants, while she got her top off so she could work on her leggings. She realized she probably should have pulled her own boots off first before starting on her leggings because now she was off balance with her pants around her calves, but eventually she got everything off.

Bow pulled his shirt off which left him naked, his cock hard and—she could see even in the dim light—dripping. She opened her arms to him and he came close, backed her up against the tree, lifted her left leg with his hand and with his other hand guided his cock toward her pussy.

Because of their height difference, they had to work a little bit to get him inside in this position, but ultimately, his slid in to the hilt, his hand grasping the thigh of the leg he was holding and worked her pussy with his cock.

The rough bark of the tree scraped against her bare back a bit as Bow held her and fucked her, his cock going in deep with each thrust. She held onto him, one hand on his arm and one hand wrapped around him. Looking up through the tree tops, she could see thousands of dots of light, some of them twinkling.

They kissed each other while their bodies were connected, so caught up in their passion as to be unconcerned about anyone who might come upon them. But the position was getting hard to manage, the tree was too uncomfortable on her back and she was sort of having to stand on tip toes, while only being on one leg. The angle at which he was entering her was a little off.

“Hang on, let’s change position,” she whispered. He pulled out, stepped back and she turned around, placing her hands against the tree and bending over. Once she was in position, Bow pushed up close and entered her once more.

With both hands on her hips, he slid his cock in and out of her, moaning every time he went all the way in. His moans became louder and more insistent and his hands tightened on her hips. A moment later, he quickly pulled out of her, stepped to the side a little and stroked himself the rest of the way to orgasm, his cum raining onto the foliage below. When he was mostly done, he ran his hand up and down his cock a few more times to get the last few drops out and she remembered how much she loved to watch him jerk off.

Bow let out a big exhale and turned toward her with a huge smile.

“Turn around,” he said, and she did while he got down onto his knees in front of her.

Glimmer leaned against the tree again, while Bow lifted her right leg and put his face between her thighs, his tongue licking her clit. She put her hand onto his head while he lapped at her, moving his tongue back and forth and up and down over her most sensitive spot. She couldn’t hold back her moans, but she tried to keep them at a reasonable level.

“Yes… Yes… Fuck…” Her pleasure increased with every lick, every flick of his tongue, her body tensing in preparation for a big release.

Finally, the tension broke and she cried out a little louder than she wanted, her hips jerking and her fingers digging into his shoulder as her climax finished out. When she was done, she leaned her head back against the tree and let go of his shoulder. Bow let go of her leg and stood up, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the mouth, where she could taste herself all over him.

When they pulled away from each other, both of them broke into a smile and laughed.

“Oh my god,” she said, holding onto him loosely. “I really needed that.”

“Me too. And on another note, that shrub got a facial,” Bow said, and pointed to the plant he had cummed all over.

She giggled. “It did.”

“I thought I was going to explode next to you on that sleeping mat.”

“God, me too. I was about five seconds away from commanding you take me outside and fuck me.”

“Looks like your wish came true.” He winked at her and she kissed him on the neck.

A momentary silence settled between them as they both took in the sights and sounds of the forest around them. It was wild and dark, and it seemed a very appropriate place for a quick, intense fuck. He leaned his head down and kissed her on the neck.

“We should probably get dressed and get back,” he said, giving her a squeeze on the ass.

“Yeah, we should.”

They dressed quickly, then headed back to camp together, hand in hand. Glimmer felt like she could breathe easier and felt generally lighter all around. They entered the room where everyone was still sleeping and quietly got back onto their mat.

When they were back in spooning position, she turned around for a couple quick kisses, then put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. She was asleep within moments.

What neither of them had seen, however, was a pair of eyes—one blue and one yellow—were open and their owner was currently smirking to herself.

* * *

The next morning, Glimmer sat by herself reading from her tablet. Bow was off with Entrapta and she was mentally reviewing their middle of the night excursion. She smiled a little when she thought about him running his hand up and down his cock again.

“So, Sparkles…” Glimmer had barely noticed that Catra had sauntered over to her. “You and Arrow Boy go out for some fresh air last night?”

Glimmer froze for a moment. Catra was clearly fucking with her and she had clearly seen them get up and go outside together last night. Oh well, she didn’t really care. And she especially didn’t care if it was only Catra who had seen them.

“Yeah. We went for a walk.” She smiled.

Catra smiled back. “A walk, huh?”

“Yep. A walk.”

“Bet that was some walk.”

“Oh, it was.” Glimmer put a little more intensity into her voice than she had meant to.

“That good, huh? So, how big is his—”

Glimmer scoffed. “Please. I’m not telling you that.”

Catra shrugged. “I’m just being nosy.”

“You always keep tabs on what other people are up to in the middle of the night? Maybe you need to go on a walk with someone yourself.” _Like, someone with blond hair, blue eyes and who turns into She-Ra._

Catra rolled her eyes. “I can’t help it if I can hear every little goddamn thing that goes on. I’m just fucking with you, Sparkles.”

Glimmer shrugged and laughed a little. “Fair enough.”

“Seriously, though… good for you. God knows we could all relax a little.”

Glimmer watched as Catra walked off and wondered if they were friends now. She honestly wasn’t sure, but at least they weren’t attacking each other.

She glimpsed Bow in the other room, sitting with Entrapta, and once again her mind returned to him handling his hard cock while cum shot out of it.

Maybe when they finally returned home again, he’d put on a little show for her sometime.


End file.
